Oh What A Morning!
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: It's the day that we have all been waiting! It's finally Ben and Mal's wedding day; surely after all the drama they have been through they should be allowed a happily ever after. Right? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to my final part of my 'Oh What A' series! I say that this is the last part of this series but you never know what is going to happen in the future. So without further ado here is Oh What A Morning... Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

We had just pulled to a stop outside of Auradon Cathedral in my closed top carriage; my stomach fluttered. _This was it!_ Me and Ben were finally getting married; it had been six months since Ben had asked me to marry him and to be honest it still only feels like yesterday.

When my mind went onto Ben I couldn't help it but a large grin spread across my face as I started to think about my perfect Beast. I couldn't wait to be his wife so we could start to live our lives properly together. Me and Ben had already had enough drama to last us a lifetime; and I knew that there would be times that would be hard for us but as long as we had each other we would get through it.

"Mal" I heard a voice say which made me look over at Evie.

"Yes?" I asked innocently.

"You've got your Ben thinking face on" she teased.

"I would say I am sorry-" I chuckled.

"But I'm not" I laughed.

"Have you seen my soon to be husband?" I asked rhetorically as I sighed as my mind wandered back onto Ben.

"Yes; but I can't really comment as he's your man" she stated.

"Like Doug is yours" I advised with a smug grin.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and she started to stare into space.

"Well you know what they say?" I teased as I started to feel playfully which made her look back at me.

"What?" she asked.

"The best man tends to get with the maid of honour" I giggled.

"Mal!" she exclaimed as she playfully shoved me.

"What?" I asked innocently as I shrugged.

"It's true. Ben has three best men; and you are dating one of them" I added dismissively.

"Yeah" she agreed.

"My Dougy" she cooed and I watched as she started to stare into space as her mind went back onto her beloved Doug. As she did this I then started to think about my mother; I would have loved her to be here today but we hadn't formed that type of relationship. If anything it was worse since she had changed back from a little gecko and was sent back to the Isle. I had tried to visit her and I had face timed her a few times but they didn't end well; I remained confident that at one day we might be able to have some form of a stable relationship but unfortunately it wasn't in time for my wedding.

"Mal?" I heard Evie say which broke me out of my train of thought.

"Yes E" I advised as I slowly looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked and I watched as her face dropped into panic and concern.

"Nothing" I advised.

"Don't give me that Mal; you're crying" she answered.

"Am I?" I asked in shock and I touched my cheeks and I froze when I realised that Evie was right.

"So you tell me what is on your mind-" she started as she quickly opened her bag.

"While I try to make it look like you haven't been crying" she offered and she pulled a tissue out and she started to lightly dab my eyes and cheeks.

"Deal" I said meekly.

"I was just thinking about my mother; I guess-" I started as I tried not to let my eyes water even more.

"I guess I just wish things could be different; like when she changed from a gecko. I had hoped that she had found some love for me; I know I am asking for a miracle but a girl can dream right?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course" she answered.

"It's natural for you to want a relationship with your mother Mal; everyone wants one" she added as she continued to lightly dap my cheeks.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm glad that you and your mother have settled things" I stated. I was glad that unlike me and my mother Evie had managed to form somewhat of a relationship with her mother. Evil Queen had come to accept that Evie was with Doug - she even told her that she was proud of her making a life for herself. Yes I might not have that relationship with my mother; but I was really happy at the fact that things had worked out for Evie.

"Yeah" she answered.

"Yes I think there is a part of me that thinks she is still disappointed that I didn't chase a prince. But she can see that I need to make my own choices; whether she likes them or not" she continued as she looked slowly up and down my face.

"Yeah" I repeated.

"I think you should be fine" she advised as she pulled her hand away and placed the tissue back into her bag. I then watched as she closed it quickly with an abrupt snap.

"Now try and not cry again" she teased.

"Until you get to Ben anyway" she giggled.

"Hey!" I said pretending to sound hurt. I knew what she meant; after our marriage ceremony was finished I knew that Evie would need to pull me to one side to help me sort my makeup out again. Over the course of this morning I had been on a very emotional roller-coaster; I loved Ben so much and I kept getting so overwhelmed at the fact that I was marrying my soul mate.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Mal you have been very emotional this morning" she reminded me. This was true I had broken down at least four times in happy tears due to the feeling of sudden overwhelment over the fact that I was finally marrying Ben.

"That would be correct" I agreed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you and Ben don't cry at some point in your wedding" she giggled.

"Probably" I agreed.

"You are both two very sensitive souls" she noted.

"Yeah. But he's my soul mate" I added happily as I let my mind start to wander back onto my perfect Beast.

"Of course" she agreed.

"One of which will start to worry if we don't leave this carriage" she teased.

"Probably" I agreed.

"We should probably get out of here before he starts to come looking for you" she advised as we both stood up slowly trying not to crease our dresses. I loved both of our dresses; Evie really did do us both proud. I was wearing a white floor length strapless dress, with a sparkling lace bodice that was covered in light purple and green gemstones which dropped from the top of the dress right to the bottom spiralling down. It had a low V-neck and a large underskirt that made the dress fluff out. The crowning glory was the fact that Evie had managed to stitch my double dragon mark onto the left hand side on my corset in light purple thread.

Evie was wearing a deep blue velvet slim line dress that had a red sash around the waist. However this dress was held up by being held up on Evie's left shoulder as the dress diagonally swept over her chest. Blue rhinestones fell down her dress so when the light caught her dress her dress sparkled. Me and Evie both had our hairs up in elegant buns and over my veil I had the silver hair piece that Ben had given me for my first family day at Auradon.

"Yeah" I stated happily as I watched as the carriage door opened and Evie went to step out however I was taken aback as the door slammed shut as the carriage suddenly pulled off causing Evie to land harshly on me.

 **"OW!"** I shouted in pain.

"Sorry" Evie quickly apologised.

"It's ok" I muttered but then as I heard gasps from the crowds outside I started to panic.

"What on the Isle?" I asked as Evie quickly slid off me but we were both unable to get up from the floor due to the speed and force the carriage was going. I unwillingly let panic embed my body; _what was happening? Was there an emergency? If there was I don't think Ben would have let me get this far?_ I should have gotten out of the carriage and walked down the aisle to Ben. _Unless... no! Had Ben changed his mind?_ No if he had changed his mind it wouldn't have ended like this; he would have asked to see me. Me and Evie wouldn't have been dragged away like this; I threw Evie a startled look and we both started to fall into even further into panic - _what on Auradon was happening on my wedding day?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is Mal off to? Are Ben and Mal ever going to have a happily ever after? Read and find out! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

I felt as if my world was ending and my heart was breaking; _why would Mal arrive at the cathedral just to drive straight off? Did she not want to get married anymore? Did she not feel the same way about me?_ I know getting married is quite a commitment; but I thought we had got to that point. I felt my heart start to sink at the reality that Mal had just jilted me; I couldn't believe that she would leave me standing at the alter waiting for her. If she had really changed her mind then surely she should have stopped me getting this far and looking like an idiot in front of everyone.

 _No!_ I knew that Mal wanted to take this step with me; last night before she went with Evie she had told me that she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with me. She told me that she was excited to be Mrs Adams! _No! I don't want to believe it!_ Mal is my soul mate; we are meant to be together; especially after everything that we had been through.

My parents took me into a side room and for the last ten minutes I had been trying to ring and text both Mal and Evie but their phone's keep going to voicemail. _This whole situation was driving me insane! I needed answers and I needed them now!_

"Are Jay and Carlos still out there?" I asked my parents as I turned around and looked at them.

"Yes" my father confirmed as I angrily flung my phone into my trouser pocket. If I couldn't speak to Mal or Evie I was going to get answers from them - they knew what Mal was thinking so maybe they would know what was going on. However as an afterthought I started to get more worried; _if something had happened then they would have left to be with them - why hadn't they left before now?_

"Get them in here!" I snapped.

 **"NOW!"** I roared and I watched as my parents threw a startled look at each other before my father quickly left the room. I know that they knew that I didn't mean to shout at them but they knew how much Mal meant to me and how this situation would be affecting me.

"Ben try and calm down" my mother stated as she stepped towards me.

"I can't calm down!" I exclaimed.

"Mal is gone!" I snapped as a lump started to build in my throat.

"Gone!" I stressed as I started to pace quickly.

"And I don't know why. Mother when I saw her last night she told me that she couldn't wait to be my wife" I said sadly as I looked down at her.

"So what has changed?" I asked; I watched as she opened her mouth to say something but she stopped as we both watched as the door opened and my father walked in with Jay and Carlos.

"What's happening?" Carlos asked nervously as my father closed the door behind them.

"Don't you both know!" I snapped as I stood still and grimaced at them.

"Know what?" Jay asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion at the tone that I had just used.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I growled.

"Please, I can't bare it" I advised as I turned my back to them all and I learned onto the office table.

"Can someone explain what is going on here?" I heard Jay ask as I threw my head down.

"Mal and Evie arrived here around ten minutes ago-" my father started.

"Right" Carlos replied.

"So where are they?" he asked confused.

"We don't know" my mother informed them.

"The carriage took off with both of them in it" I heard my mother say.

"What?" Jay and Carlos asked incredulously together.

"Yes" my father confirmed.

"So where are they guys?" I asked darkly as I slowly turned around and looked at them. I noted that they both looked very worried; but this didn't stop me from attempting to get any answers from them.

"It is obvious that Mal has changed her mind" I advised sadly as my voice broke at this admission.

"And before you start to tell me that you don't know anything" I warned them.

"I know you do!" I snapped.

"You two know everything!" I shouted and I watched as they both took a step back.

"Where is she?" I shouted.

"Ben dude" Jay said as he put both hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"We really don't know" he added.

"We are stumped as you are" Carlos quickly added nervously.

 **"LIES!"** I roared and I quickly turned around and swept my hands over the table behind me and knocked everything off the table.

"Ben calm down" my mother stated and I quickly turned around and noticed that they were all scared by my actions.

"You two know everything that Mal and Evie are planning!" I accused as I took a step towards them.

"So what did they say to you?" I snapped.

"Ben" Carlos started as he put both hands up to defend himself also.

"We have been with you all morning; if we knew something we would have told you by now" he advised.

"Or failing that-" Jay started.

"We would be with Evie and Mal, we wouldn't let them just go off like that" he stated.

"Yes" I sighed in defeat. Of course they were right; if they suspected something was wrong they would have warned me. I just couldn't get over that Mal had just disappeared and she wouldn't speak to me.

"I just want to know what is wrong" I advised everyone slowly.

"Neither of them are answering their phones" I added.

"And I am petrified!" I confessed.

"Because I know there is something really wrong" I added as my voice broke.

"I just want to speak to Mal" I finished looked at the floor.

"We will find her Ben" my mother promised.

"If Mal has changed her mind-" my father started and I looked up and threw a startled looked at him. _What was I going to do if Mal had changed her mind?_ Yes we still loved each other; but I'm sure that we could sort this out.

"It could have happened son; it might have got too much for her" he explained.

"Don't!" I begged as my eyes started to water.

"I don't want to believe it" I added as I pushed the lump down my throat.

"Well you need to prepare yourself for it Ben" my mother advised sadly.

"It might be a reality" she added.

"You know that me and you mother emphasise with this situation; and we are not doubting that Mal loves you because you can see that she does" my father explained and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"But it might have been too much for her today" he finished.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Maybe" I stated as another thought came to me. Yes it might have got too much for her; but I knew that if this was the case Mal wouldn't have let me get this far. She would have asked to see me; Mal wouldn't have jilted me at the alter without an explanation like this. So this was starting to make me think that there was something else going on _._

"But if it was too much for her-" I started as I looked at them all.

"Why did she just drive off? Why won't she answer her phone?" I wondered out loud.

"If she doesn't want to marry me; then why doesn't she extend the curtsy of telling me?" I asked them.

"Unless there is something else" I finished.

"Like what?" Jay asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I don't know" I advised.

"But what I do know-" I started.

"Is that Mal loves me; if she changed her mind she wouldn't just get up and leave like this. She would at least talk to me" I advised.

"Of course she would dude" Jay agreed.

"We'll go and find her" Carlos promised.

"Thank you guys" I said with a weak smile.

"Ben we will give you some time alone" my father advised.

"Thank you and I'm sorry for shouting" I muttered and I watched as they all smiled meekly at me before they left the room. My mind started to cruelly stew on this situation; I really hoped that I hadn't lost Mal. I hoped that I had the opportunity to speak to her; however this was on the assumption that nothing had happened to her.

I sighed and I heard my phone go off and my eyes quickly widened. _Mal had text me!_ I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and my eyes widened again when I saw who it was. Sadly it wasn't Mal but I now knew what had happened and where she was.

"Father!" I shouted.

 **"FATHER!"** I roared.

"Yes!" he shouted as he ran back into the room quickly with my mother following me.

"Get the guards now!" I advised as I walked towards them.

"Why?" he asked as I stormed passed them.

"Just do it!" I snapped as I left the room to go and rescue my perfect, purple haired princess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, where do you think Mal is going? Are Ben and Mal going to get married? What on the Isle is happening? Read and find out! MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

After around a fifteen minute ride the carriage came to a stop; and unfortunately I had no idea where we were. I could hear movement outside and I started to panic. I didn't know where we were or who was waiting for us out there.

"Where are we?" I muttered and Evie slowly looked out of the window for a few seconds before she ducked back down.

"I don't know" she advised sadly.

"I have a really bad feeling about this E" I muttered and Evie opened her mouth to speak before we heard a voice shout my name. I felt my blood run cold; how could it be that the same dark, sinister voice that was shouting out to me in the Apheliotia Hilton a year ago was now shouting out to me on my wedding day.

 **"MAL!"** they shouted again.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"How can that be?" Evie asked me as her face dropped into panic. I heard my phone go off and I quickly pulled it out of Evie's bag and my eyes widened when I read:

* * *

 _"Mal can we please talk about this? If you don't want to get married then that is ok; if you think it is too soon then please come back and we can sort this out. I love you too much for it to end like this. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 **"MAL!"** they shouted for a third time as I slid my phone back into the bag and I looked at Evie. We both threw each other another worried looked as we both stood up slowly.

"Come on sweet cheeks" they cooed and I heard footsteps which told me that there were making their way towards us.

"Evie hide" I muttered and I quickly pushed Evie to one side and I stood in the doorway shielding her from eye's view.

"Mal" I heard her mutter.

"E stay there!" I snapped as I threw my flowers onto the seat.

"I need you to stay there" I advised as I threw her a look. This was true; I needed her to stay there. I had an idea that this was going to turn dirty and I needed to hide Evie for now; if I could protect her in any way then I was going to do it. I couldn't allow any harm to come to her; I was the one that brought us all into this situation in the first place so I was the one that had to sort things out.

"Brad!" I spat as my eyes landed on him and my eyes widened at his appearance. The Isle look definitely suited him; I don't know how but he even had his own leathers. He now had a light beard starting and over his normally smooth, smart, dark brown hair was a navy beanie hat; he was wearing a dark blue vest and over it was a black leather jacket with matching leather black jeans and boots.

"Oh Mal!" he mocked as he clapped his hands together before he placed them in front of his mouth.

"You didn't need to get all dressed up for me?" he teased.

"I didn't!" I snapped as I stepped down the stairs and I slammed the half door shut so this would conceal Evie. I know that I had just put myself at greater risk with Brad by doing this as we were both now a short distance away from each other; but I had to keep Brad talking until Ben could find us as I knew that Evie would try and get a message to Ben.

"You are meant to be on the Isle" I grimaced at him as I balled my fists up.

"Yes" he laughed.

"And you are meant to be getting married right now" he stated as he slowly took a step to the right as he waved his hands in the air with a flourish.

"But hey!" he clapped again as he stood still.

"Look at us both, both defying life" he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I spat. I couldn't believe that Brad wasn't on the Isle; _how did he manage it?_ I needed to find out so I could make sure that he didn't ever do this again; I took a couple of deep breaths to steady my nerves. My mind was starting to spitefully play the memory of Brad's trial and I started to remember what he said he was going to do to me when he got his grubby hands on me. I wanted to be sick just at the sight of him; I couldn't bare him coming any closer to me. _Fingers crossed I was going to be able to keep him at arm's length!_

"I told you-" he started as he took a step towards me which made me breathing hitch.

"I would get you" he reminded me darkly.

"I had to get a little bit of help from some friends" he stated smugly.

"You don't have friends!" I snapped darkly.

"I do" Brad said with a toothy grin.

"It would so happen that there are other people on the Isle that don't want you to marry Ben just as much as me" he mocked which made my breathing start to quicken.

"I even brought one with me" he advised smugly.

"What?" I asked incredulously which made my eyes widen in panic. _Who had Brad brought with him? This was getting worse by the minute! Ben needed to find me and Evie and now! But my heart started to sink as I started to remind myself that we didn't know where we were so how could we tell Ben?_

"Who?" I asked and my voice went up a few pitches in panic and I watched as Brad grinned at me.

"Hi Mal" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned my head just in time to see them step out from the front of my closed roof carriage.

"Harry!" I exclaimed as I looked at him. Harry had changed since I had left the Isle; he was taller and more muscular. And like Brad he had a thin beard starting and I noticed there was more of a crazy look in his eyes that made me on edge. I gulped; _out of everyone on the Isle why did Brad have to bring Harry?_ By the look of it I was going to have my hands full keeping them both at bay and I didn't know how I was going to get me and Evie out of this.

"It's like a little reunion" Brad sang which made me tear my eyes away from Harry and look at him.

"Both of us want to finish a little bit of unfinished business with you" he said as he winked at me

"Drop dead!" I snapped and I grimaced as Brad tilted his head to the side as he chuckled at me.

"I love that sassy mouth" he noted with a smile.

"Don't you Harry?" he asked not even taking his eyes from me.

"Yes" I heard Harry say and out of the corner of my eye I saw that he leant against the carriage and he started to slowly stroke his hook.

"What do you want Brad?" I asked.

"In fact how did you get here?" I snapped before he could even open his mouth to speak.

"Spoilers" he teased.

"I will tell you one thing though Mal" he added as he slowly looked me up and down which made my skin start to crawl.

"You look so hot right now" he purred.

"Ben doesn't deserve you" he cooed.

"That's not your decision" I stated bluntly.

"It is" he disagreed as his face dropped into a smug grin.

"Because quite frankly-" he continued as he took a step towards me and I took one step back.

"I'm going to make sure that Ben doesn't get you back" he promised and my eyes widened at this information. _What on the Isle had Brad and Harry have planned?_ They weren't going to take me away from Ben without a fight _; heck! I would leave with them over my dead body!_

"And how do you intend to do that?" I asked rhetorically as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Because I am not going anywhere with either of you" I stated as I threw Harry a dark look and he slowly looked up from his hook and meekly smiled at me. Harry's behaviour was starting to catch me off guard; I had seen him on a scheme and this wasn't his normal behaviour - _I would even go as far to say that he was bored._

"Mal my dear" Brad purred which made me look back at him.

"You don't have a choice, we are taking you" he started darkly.

"And you will come quietly" he added.

"Hell I will!" I snapped.

"Brad I don't want you, I regret ever laying eyes on you" I stated. This was true _; I wished that I never started anything with Brad!_ He wasn't worth a second of my time and as soon as I sorted this situation out I was going to make sure that no one ever escaped from the Isle ever again!

"You say that now but you will change your mind" he mocked which made my face drop into distain. _There was nothing these two could do that would make me change my mind!_ My life was now in Auradon not on the Isle so there was no way that I was going back to that.

"Nope, I don't think so" I disagreed.

"So what is your master plan?" I mocked.

"Ben will know I'm missing by now and he won't stop-" I started.

"Oh pish posh!" Brad spat cutting me off.

"Enough about Ben, you treat him like he is a threat!" Brad accused.

"But where is he now?" he mocked as he waved his hands in the air with a flourish.

"Probably crying his little heart out because his beloved jilted him" he cooed which made Harry laugh darkly. I threw Harry a dark look before I looked back at Brad; _I didn't know how they got off the Isle but I needed to put an end to this and quick!_ My mind started to frantically try to get a plan together but due to being in such a panic I couldn't get anything.

"You are never marrying Ben" Brad advised.

"I am!" I spat.

"You can't stop me!" I snarled.

"I can!" Brad spat back.

"Because I am going to marry you myself; and I will never ever give you a divorce. I will get sent back to the Isle and because you will be my wife-" he started.

"You will need to come with me!" he sang which made me laugh. _Brad was really back crap crazy!_ On what planet was I going to marry him; no vicar was going to marry us as they knew that I was meant to marry Ben _._

"You need my consent and you will never get it" I advised.

"Oh believe me Faery" Brad said darkly.

"I will" he stated and he threw me a look that made me want to be sick. I didn't know how I was going to be able to fix this; but I did know one thing - _I needed to be quick!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? A piece of fun information about this story is that I actually intended for this to be part of another story; but it didn't quite fit. So I changed it for this story and I am over the moon with it. I hope you like where I am taking this? Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"And how do you intend to do that?" I snapped. There was no way that Brad was going to get me to do what he wanted _; Hades would have to freeze hell first!_

"Like this" he laughed.

"Harry if you would be so kind" he stated and he mock bowed to Harry. I quickly looked over to see Harry scowl at Brad before he walked up to a nearby cupboard; I noted that Harry and Brad didn't look as tight as Brad was making out _. Could I use that against them to help me and Evie get out of this?_

Before I could question this any further Harry opened the cupboard and an old man in black clothing dropped to the floor; it was at this point that I noticed that he was tied and bound.

"Who is that?" I muttered as I uncrossed my arms over my chest and placed my hands in front of my mouth. They were now hurting and forcing innocent people to get to me and this was breaking my heart; I would always take the guilt of starting this to my grave. It would appear I was always going to pay for this stupid mistake - no matter what I did.

"A priest" Brad shrugged as he threw the old man an unsympathetic look.

"You intend to marry me here?" I asked incredulously.

"Right now?" I added.

"Yes" he confirmed and thankfully I came up with an idea. _There was no way I could marry Brad; I only want to marry Ben and this is how things were meant to be. I wasn't going to allow Brad, Harry or anyone to take my wedding day from me so fingers crossed my idea could stall them._

"Brad I can't marry you" I advised.

"You will" he stated.

"I can't" I countered.

"You will!" he spat as he stamped on the floor so a loud thud echoed around the room.

"You will marry me, because if you don't-" he started and I could tell that he stopped to think about what he could use to threaten me.

"I will hurt Ben" he finally said with a large toothy grin.

"What?" I asked as my eyes widened.

"We have Ben" he confirmed.

"And if you don't marry me I'll kill him" he stated and I watched as his face spread into a smug grin.

"I will bring him here and kill him in front of you" he warned darkly.

"You won't" I disagreed. They couldn't have Ben; Ben had text me begging me to speak to him and I could hear my phone continuing to go off in the carriage. So if they had him he wouldn't be still texting or trying to ring me - surely Brad knew he was going to have be smarter than that to catch me out.

"I will" he stated menacingly as an evil glint entered his eye.

"You can't" I repeated.

"Is that something you are willing to test?" he asked and he grinned at me when my body froze at this. I might be confident that they don't have Ben but I didn't want to give them any ideas to go looking for him. _This was bad enough without any harm coming to him!_

"I thought not" he stated knowingly as he stepped towards me.

"So let's get this show on the road" he stated happily as he clapped his hands together as he went to grab the priest up from the floor.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"I can't marry you" I stated and I watched as his face dropped as he slowly stood up straight.

"You will" he sang.

"I can't!" I spat.

"Ben will die if you don't!" he reminded me as he took another step towards me.

"Listen to my dipshit!" I snarled.

"I'm not saying I won't, I'm saying I can't" I advised.

"And why not?" he mocked.

"You can't marry someone who is already married" I stated and I watched as his face dropped. I also heard Evie gasp in the carriage and I started to feel bad as I know me saying this will have hurt Evie; if me and Ben actually got married in secret it would hurt all of our friends and family. But I needed to reassure her that I was lying; to spare her feelings and most importantly of all to stop her jumping out of the carriage.

"You are lying!" he accused.

"I'm not!" I said smugly.

"You are" he pressed.

"I'm not" I repeated.

"If you don't believe me go and ask Evie and Doug!" I shouted.

"Why would I want to speak to those two degenerates for?" he snapped.

"Because last week when me and Ben had a few days away we married in secret" I lied. This could be believable as it was shown on the news that me and Ben left for a few days away last week; we went to North Riding and stayed in Snow White's Hunting Lodge and it was lovely. It was nice to just be me and Ben; rather than his Majesty and the soon to be Queen. Yes you normally don't go away before you are due to get married and yes we still had a honeymoon planned but it was nice to wind down and have some alone time.

"And they were our witnesses" I added knowing that this would not only reassure Evie but also tell her that I was lying. There was no way that me and Ben would do that; if we were going to get married in secret we would have them all there. And I would tell her this - when we were both safe.

"No!" Brad muttered.

 **"NO!"** he roared.

"You're lying!" he accused.

"I'm not!" I snapped back.

"You're not even wearing a ring" he stated as he looked at my left hand.

"Ben has them" I quickly lied.

"He's going to put them back on me" I added.

"Grr!" Brad growled at me. I threw Harry a quick look and I pursed my lips together when I noticed that he was still concentrating on his hook; _did I really mean that little to him now?_ I know that I left him on the Isle but surely he could at least look at me.

 **"NO!"** Brad shouted as he stamped his foot on the floor. I had to resist the urge to laugh at the sight of him; he was acting just like a child. _What on Auradon I saw in him I would love to know_ I told myself.

"This is not happening! I don't care if you have married him; you are mine! Mine and mine alone!" he ranted as he started pacing backwards and forwards.

"I am not!" I snapped.

"I don't know how you two got off the Isle" I added as I quickly looked at Harry and noticed that he slowly turned and looked at me.

"In fact-" I started.

"I don't want to know" I added.

"But you both need to give yourselves up and go back" I advised.

"Don't you dare patronise me!" he spat as he stepped towards me which made me take a step back. Yes I had just scuppered their plan but now seeing Brad like this was making me panic; _what was he going to do now?_

"You belong on the Isle Brad" I stated.

"Maybe" he replied.

"But so do you and I'm going to take you back" he explained.

"No you are not" I disagreed.

"I belong in Auradon" I stated.

"Brad can we just get this over with?" Harry stated in a bored tone.

"I'm getting bored" he confirmed.

"Calm down Harry" Brad said as he tore his eyes from me and we both looked at Harry.

"Like me and Uma said-" Brad started.

"Uma?" I asked. _Brad was friends with Uma? This all made sense now!_ Of all the people for Brad to plot and scheme with it had to be the person that hated me the most on the Isle.

"Yes Uma" Brad replied as he threw a dark look at me.

"Oh you have been making friends" I stated in disbelief.

"I wouldn't exactly say friends Mal!" Harry spat.

"What do you mean Harry?" I asked as I pulled one brow up in confusion. _Why was Harry speaking like that? If looks could kill I would say Brad was dead and not me!_

"Brad is Uma's first mate" Harry confirmed.

"Both in and out of the bedroom" he added darkly as he threw Brad a dark look. My body went into shock at this information; Harry already found it hard enough that Uma had won his father's ship from him and was made to be Uma's first mate. I knew that he thought that this was an insult but for Brad to replace him was going to be another kick in the teeth; _I could kill Uma for doing this to Harry_! But then I reminded myself that I wasn't evil anymore but that didn't mean I didn't still care about Harry. He seemed like one of the only decent VK's left on the Isle.

"I see" I stated as I noted that this was the reason for Harry's hostile behaviour.

"So they have both screwed you two over?" I asked.

"Yes" Harry stated and I watched as he looked down at the floor.

"And we are going to screw you and Ben over!" Brad stated.

"So come here Mal!" he sang as he opened his arms to me.

"Time to go home" He stated which made my eyes widen and I turned and started to run. _I had to hide and quick!_ I knew that Evie was safe as they didn't know she was there; and she should stay where she is. _I would fix this! I had to! Me, Evie's and Ben's lives as we knew it depended on it!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I am really enjoying writing this story; so I hope you are enjoying it as well. I don't really want to keep you guys from the story so let's just jump straight into it.**

 **However I do need to give you a content warning for suggested themes and content in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Come on Mal!" Brad called after me.

"I'm really getting sick of this hard to get malarkey" he said sounding bored.

"Just give up!" he mocked.

"You know you are not getting out of here without me" he warned me darkly.

"No one knows where you are" he reminded me which made me panic. I hated to say it but he was right; no one knew where we were and there was a very big chance that I was going to get dragged to the Isle against my own will. I started to wonder how I was going to be able to stop them but I was stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice.

"Yes they do" Evie said and I turned around to watch her step in front of the carriage doorway. I watched as both Brad's and Harry's face dropped at this and I started to panic as Evie didn't realise what risk she had just put herself in.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"Hello Brad!" Evie snapped as she glared at him.

"Evie no!" I exclaimed.

"You don't realise what you have just done you stupid bitch!" Brad snapped as he ran at Evie and unfortunately he was too quick for her and he grabbed her, opened the side door and dragged her down the steps.

"Mal if you don't want us to hurt your best friend-" he started as he stood behind Evie and he wrapped his arms around her so now she was held against her.

"You better come back here wife" he sang as Evie attempted to struggle against him.

"Mal don't!" Evie advised.

"Shut up you!" Brad snapped as he threw Evie a dark look as he tightened his arms around her.

"So what is it Mal?" he mocked.

"Bride or bride maid? Your choice" he added as he winked at me. I felt my rib cage heave in panic; _I had now put Evie at risk!_ I knew what he was capable of and there was no way I could allow him to harm Evie. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

"I don't really dig blue haired chicks" he cooed and I watched as he slowly stroked Evie's right cheek with his left hand and I saw Evie freeze. I had told Evie exactly what had happened in my hotel room in Apheliotia so I knew what she would be thinking. That Brad was going to repeat his behaviour against me or Evie - or both!

"But I'm sure I could be accommodating" he sang as he brought his face close to Evie's.

"Drop dead!" She spat.

"Ha!" He spat darkly.

"Harry it must be an Isle thing" he stated.

"Slutty girls-" he added as he slowly looked Evie up and down.

"With a sassy mouth" he purred.

"Get off me!" She said as she tried to struggle against him; I threw Harry a look and he just sighed and shook his head before he went back to stroking his hook slowly.

"No!" I heard Brad shout which made me look back at him.

"You don't know who you are dealing with Brad" Evie warned him.

"You might have gone to the Isle but you are not an original" she stated.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He laughed.

"Well for a start if you are going to capture someone-" Evie started as I took a couple of steps closer to them. If Evie was going to be able to get herself free from Brad I needed to be in a safe enough distance to grab her so we could both run.

"You make sure that they can't do this" she stated before she stamped on his foot. I watched as Brad shouted in pain so Evie used this as her opportunity to quickly elbow him in the shoulder and nose and privates. Brad then dropped the floor and Evie quickly ran up to me. I watched that Harry's face dropped in shock but he didn't move from where he was - his dismissive behaviour was really catching me off guard.

"Mal run" Evie said dragging me away and breaking my train of thought. I quickly threw Evie a look and we both started to run - as quick as we could in heels. Thankfully there were a lot of boilers, storage containers and machinery in the warehouse so we were able to duck behind a set of containers before we ran around them. For the next few minutes we ran and ran kept turning left and right every now and again; yes I knew we were probably getting lost but we were also putting a distance between us, Brad and Harry and this was the main thing.

"That was close" I breathed after we stopped running and flung ourselves behind a dusty, dark red steel container. My ribs were aching and heaving with the effort of running but we were both trying to keep quiet; we both knew that both Brad and Harry were running after us and we needed to try and get out of here before they found us.

"Yes" Evie muttered.

"Evie if he hurt you-" I started.

"Shh" Evie stated and we both fell into silence as we heard footsteps nearby.

 **"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THE BOTH OF YOU I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"** Brad roared which echoed around the room.

"Harry come on!" we heard him snap.

"Whatever" I heard Harry bark back before a series of slow footsteps echoed around the room after Brad's quick paced ones. I didn't like the sound of how close they were so I slid my hand into Evie's and I dragged her around the corner and we quickly ran behind another container. We stopped when we saw Harry and Brad at the end of the long line of containers with their backs to us and Evie quickly dragged me in the opposite direction until we found ourselves next to a lot of old disused boilers.

"Have you text Ben?" I muttered as we continued through the boilers.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Good" I advised; at least Ben didn't think that I had jilted him. But I now knew that he was going to be filled with panic at the thought of me being anywhere near Brad - especially as we both knew what Brad was going to do to me if he ever came close to me again.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"We are in Auradon industrial park next to the barrier; I told Ben there are boilers in here so he should know which buildings to come towards" she explained and I started to fill with hope; if Ben knew where we were then I knew he would be on his way to me. But he needed to get here quick as I didn't know how long me and Evie were going to be able to hold Brad and Harry off for.

"Hopefully" I muttered.

"We need to try and get out of here and now!" I advised and I started to look around and I started to fill with glee when I saw a fire exit door.

"There" I stated as I nodded towards the door.

"Quietly" I muttered and we both started to run towards the fire exit door; in fact we were halfway there until we heard a dark voice.

"Now where do you two think you are going?" Brad mocked.

"Brad just shove off will you!" I snapped as I turned and looked at him.

"Nah!" he laughed.

"Not after all the effort I have put into this" he teased as he threw his arms into the air with a flourish.

"You are coming back to the Isle with me" he reminded me.

"I am not!" I snarled and I watched as he took a step towards us.

"Stay back!" Evie snapped.

"Or else what?" he answered darkly.

"I don't think either of you are in the attire to fight us off darling" he mocked and I watched as a dark glint entered his eyes.

"You do realise that everyone knows we are missing; it won't be long before they come looking" I advised as we took a step away him.

"And by that point you **BOTH** will be on the Isle!" he spat back as he started to walk towards us.

"And your stupid husband will never find you, I will make sure of that!" he laughed darkly.

"Hmph!" I puffed.

"He will" I stated.

"And he will get you!" I warned him.

"Ben?" he teased as he stood still.

"He might be King but he can't fight himself out of a paper bag" he laughed.

 **"LIES!"** I shouted.

"Where's Harry?" Evie asked and I quickly looked around and noticed that Harry was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know whether this was a good thing or not; as Harry's current behaviour was still catching me off guard.

"I don't know; I don't know why I even brought him to be honest. I should have brought Gil - he is more reliable" he lazily answered.

"Maybe!" I spat.

"Now let's just get this over with" he stated and he started to run at me and Evie. We turned and ran; and thankfully we were able to run into one of the offices and we locked the door behind us. We watched as Brad started to bang and shout at us through the door and we both threw each other a hopeful look; _fingers crossed this would keep Brad out long enough for Ben to come and find us._ We started to back away from the door and I started to fill with panic again when I watched the door fly open and it collided with the wall with a loud bang.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" he teased as he stepped into the room. I involuntarily took a deep and panicked breath; _why could I not catch a break?_

"Come here!" he shouted.

 **"NOW!"** he roared as he pointed hastily to the floor in front of him.

"I am not a dog!" I snarled.

"Well" he teased.

"I'm not going to comment on that; I know how you like it" he mocked and my widened in shock.

"Brad fuck off!" I snapped as I started to fill with embarrassment; I knew he was trying to embarrass me in front of Evie but it wasn't going to work. Brad made my skin crawl and to be quite honest I wished I had never clapped eyes on him.

"No!" he snapped and he ran towards me and Evie; Evie stepped in front of me and I watched as Brad tried to shove her out of the way. I flung myself at them as I didn't want Brad to hurt her in anyway; however we fell into a scuffle in which me and Evie were trying to protect each other and Brad was trying to get at me. I thought we were going to be able to overpower him but this soon changed when he flung Evie to the floor and she banged her head onto one of the metal desks in the office.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"What have you done?" I said in shock as I bent down and gave Evie's left shoulder a shake. I took a deep breath in panic as she wouldn't wake up; she had a large cut to her forehead; but thankfully she was still breathing.

"One less problem to deal with" he shrugged. I slowly looked up at him and I was hit with a sudden wave of anger; I wanted to kill Brad. He had hurt my sister and I wanted to make him pay!

"I'll kill you!" I snarled and I jumped at him; there was another scuffle however this time Brad was able to swing me around so I collided with the side of a desk. I cried out in pain and he used this as his opportunity to wrestle me to the ground. I felt my head collide with the floor as I wriggled underneath him.

"Oh this feels familiar" he teased as he tried to grab my wrists.

"Get off me!" I spat as I tried to push him away from me. However me and Brad ended up fighting for a few more minutes with us kicking and hitting each other before he managed to get hold of my wrists and pin them at either side of my head.

"Oh" he said happily as he brought his face close to mine.

"Look at what we have here" he teased as he quickly straddled me.

"Get off me!" I spat again as I continued to wriggle underneath him; however due his weight it was overwhelming me and due to my wedding dress I couldn't get him to budge an inch. My body continued to fill with panic and dread as I didn't know what was going to happen next; but I knew that it wasn't going to be very good.

"No" he said smugly before he crushed his lips against mine. My body froze for a few seconds before I tried to get my wrists free; instead he was able to throw my wrists together and hold them in his right hand. I then felt his hands slowly roam up my side and my body froze; I wanted to be physically sick. I felt his left hand capture my left breast and I bit down harshly on his lip. He quickly pulled away and grimaced at me before he pulled his hand from my chest before quickly striking my face. I cried out in pain again and I quickly turned my head to look at it and I snarled at him.

"Stop fighting back" he advised me as I tried to get my legs free from underneath him.

"I know you like it" he advised. I laughed darkly and spat at him and I watched as he froze above me; he quickly wiped his face with his free hand and I used this as my opportunity and I was able to get my hands free and I punched him in the face and chest.

"Oh" he laughed as he tried to grab my wrists again.

"You sassy bitch!" he chuckled. He went to force himself down on me again however I heard a thud and I then watched as Brad froze before he landed on me with a harshly.

"Hmph!" I puffed and I lay there for a few seconds wondering what he was doing. I then quickly shoved him off me and when I looked up my eyes widened at what I saw.

"Harry!" I exclaimed as I noted that he had a crowbar in his hand. I threw Brad a look and I noticed that he was bleeding from the back of his head. I looked back at Harry in shock and we both stared at each other blankly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry there has been a delay in getting this chapter to you. As you can tell I am trying to get though my stories so I can concentrate more on my main story; hopefully my plan is going to work. Anyway let's get back to that industrial estate in Auradon. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Mal" I heard Harry say but my whole body froze in shock. I quickly looked down at Brad and my eyes started to water as my mind started to think about what nearly happened with Brad. It would have killed me if he actually managed to rape me; I didn't know what I would have done. Or what Ben would have done to be honest, I watched as Brad continued to lie unconscious next to me before I heard Harry's voice again.

"Mal" he repeated.

"Yes?" I answered still not taking my eyes away from Brad.

"Are you ok?" I heard Harry ask and then this filled me with shock. Harry saving me was one thing; but now he was asking whether I was ok. What on Hades was he playing at? It was really unnerving me; I didn't know what his deal was and there was part of me that didn't want to know.

"What?" I asked as I finally tore my eyes off Brad and I looked up at Harry and I noted that he looked worried.

"Are you ok? Brad hasn't hurt you has he?" he asked.

"Erm-" I started.

"No" I confirmed.

"You stopped him getting too far" I advised.

"Good" he said smugly.

"Here" he said as he put his hook onto his belt and he offered me both of his hands.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's get you up and out of here" he stated.

"I don't know how long he's going to be out cold for" he added as he threw a dark look towards Brad.

"Yeah" I confirmed as I slid my hands into Harry's and he quickly helped me up. I don't know why but I felt that due to Harry's current behaviour I could trust him; however I was still a little bit wary in case he was on a scheme of his own. But I did agree with him I needed to get away from Brad before he woke up; and we needed to do this quickly.

"We need to get Evie out of here as well" I advised as I turned and walked towards Evie and I crouched down and started to panic at the fact that she still hadn't woken up.

"Ok" I heard Harry say.

"Let me" he offered.

"What?" I questioned.

"Let me get to her" he advised as he nodded down to Evie.

"Erm" I said nervously. Yes Harry was being nice to me; and yes I wanted to get me and E as far away as possible for Brad - what if this was Brad or Harry's plan? For all I know this might be Harry's scheme and he was currently lulling me into a false sense of security. However when I looked into his eyes; I knew I could trust him. He had been screwed over by both Brad and Uma and I knew that if this was Harry's gig he wouldn't be running it like this. This isn't how he rolls.

"Ok" I said as I stepped to one side and I watched as Harry quickly crouched down and he picked Evie up in a bridal hold.

"Right let's get you two out of here" he advised as he started to slowly and carefully carry Evie out of the office.

"Mal close and lock that door will you?" he asked as he jumped up and shifted both his and Evie's weight so he could carry her a lot easier.

"When he wakes up I don't think it is a good idea to let him run free" he said bitterly as we left the now very broken and messy office.

"Yeah" I agreed as I quickly used my magic to fix and lock the lock on the office door.

"Out of curiosity you don't remember the way back do you?" Harry asked slowly.

"No" I advised.

"No I don't" I added.

"I see" he noted and he looked around before nodding to himself.

"Right" he finally said.

"This way" he said nodding to the left and we all started to walk in the direction where we hoped we were going to find the carriage and most importantly the exit. After we had been walking for a few minutes I groaned as my feet were killing from wearing heels so I leant against one of the tables and I quickly kicked them off and I picked them up.

"Are you sure you are ok Mal?" Harry asked and when I looked up at him I saw concern etched on his face.

"You seem very quiet" he noted.

"If I am honest Harry your behaviour is catching me off guard-" I started to explain and I watched as his eyes widened.

"Obviously I know what you are really like" I advised as we started to walk again.

"But when I saw you with Brad; I thought you were going to be like him" I confirmed.

"I see" he nodded.

"No" he disagreed.

"I know you are with Ben Mal and I respect that" he said as he looked down at me and he smiled.

"But I will always care about you" he added as he jumped to shift Evie's weight again. If someone told me that I would be having this conversation with Harry Hook on my wedding day I would think that they are insane; but in a way I was glad that I did. Since coming to Auradon I always felt that I had some unfinished business with Harry; not in the romantic sense. I knew now that what me and Harry had was just lust; and we were both confusing love with friendship and this is what Harry was to me - a very good friend.

"And I will always care about you too" I replied with a warm smile.

"As a friend" I quickly added so he knew where we both stood.

"As a friend" he replied sincerely.

"Thank you Harry" I answered.

"For before" I quickly added as I nodded back towards the office.

"You're welcome" he replied and we both fell into an awkward silence.

"Mal" Harry muttered finally breaking the silence.

"You have probably guessed I have an ulterior motive for coming here with Brad-" he started.

"That would be correct" I confirmed.

"I had hoped that it wasn't going to be on the same wave length as Brad" I added.

"No!" he exclaimed.

"Most definitely not" he stated which made me smile.

"I wanted the opportunity to speak to you" he advised.

"About what?" I questioned.

"You were all given a second chance; I wanted you to see if your fiancé could give me one" he confirmed.

"Really?" I asked incredulously. Harry Hook wanted to be good? Yes this sounded strange; but I knew him the most out of everyone - apart from Ben. And one thing I knew for definite is that Harry wasn't like everyone else on the Isle. During our month of being 'involved' with each other we talked about why we had to be evil; we both questioned it but we had never admitted it to anyone - apart from each other. So if I was able to change I knew that Harry was going to be able to - even though he may struggle at first.

"You want to live in Auradon? Is the Isle that bad?" I asked.

"Mal you know me; you know the part of me that I have to hide. Just like you I question why we are made to be the way we are" he reminded me.

"We spent a lot of nights talking about it" he stated.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"You do know that if Ben grants your request you would have to change Harry; no schemes, no plotting" I stated bluntly.

"Nothing!" I stressed.

"I know that and I accept it" he replied.

"I want to be given the chance like you have" he added.

"I think that is fair" I agreed. This was fair; especially as he had just saved me from Brad. Yes I know that Ben might be a little bit wary having Harry in Auradon given our past together; but as soon as I told him what Harry had saved me from I knew that he would want to give Harry the opportunity to a second chance.

"I'll speak to Ben" I promised.

"I do like your chances though" I smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked and I watched as his face lit up.

"Yeah" I confirmed.

"When I tell Ben you stopped Brad he will want to thank you" I advised.

"Thanks" he said happily.

"Right we are here" he advised and I took a sigh in relief when I saw my carriage.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm going to get you to safety" he advised as we walked quickly up to the carriage.

"Back to Ben" he added and I started to feel a drop of hope hit my stomach at the sound of Ben's name.

"Erm" Harry said nervously as we both looked back in the direction of Brad.

"Then I suppose we will have to deal with Brad" he said before he slowly looked back at me.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Right" Harry said.

"Evie first" he advised and I opened the carriage door and we both carefully slid Evie onto the carriage floor.

"After you" Harry teased and I chuckled but my face dropped when I heard Harry groan in pain. I looked at him in just in time to see him drop to the floor and I saw blood start to run out of the back of his head. I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped when I heard a very dark, chilling and bitter voice which caused me to freeze in shock.

 _"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that good for nothing pirate!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I can't wait for you to see what is coming next; I don't think you will see what is coming. Let's jump straight back into it. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

As my limousine pulled into Auradon Industrial Estate I started to panic; Evie had text me to tell me that she and Mal were both in danger. She also told me that Brad had escaped the Isle and was going to kidnap Mal. As soon as I read Brad's name my stomach churned. All the way through the journey here I was remembering all the things that Brad said he was going to do to Mal if he ever got near her again. I begged Steve to hurry up countless times as I didn't know what Brad was doing to Evie or my perfect purple haired princess. But one thing that I do know is that I was going to make Brad pay!

As we pulled up to the boiler factories that Evie had described I started to panic as I saw that the rusty, silver metal doors had been flung open. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and as the car pulled to a stop I quickly opened the door and jumped out. I heard my parents shout out to me as they arrived in their car but I ignored them. My priority was Mal and I needed to get to her now. She needed me. I ran into the warehouse and my eyes widened in shock at what I saw.

"Evie!" I exclaimed as I saw that she was lying unconscious on the floor with blood coming from her head. I ran up to her and as I crouched next to her and I took a sigh in relief at the fact that she was breathing. I then glanced around the room and I was filled with dread - where was Mal? I noticed tyre tracks were leading out of the already open doors which told me that Brad must have Mal. However I filled with a sudden wave of rage when I saw Harry Hook lying on the floor a short distance away from Evie.

"Harry Hook?" I asked incredulously. What was he doing here? And also why was he lying unconscious on the floor and not with Brad? Yes I didn't know what to make of Harry but the fact that he was left behind was starting to scare me.

 **"MAL!"** I roared and my voice echoed around the warehouse. Part of me knew that this was stupid as it looked like Brad had her but there was a chance that she still could be here. At the moment I was clinging on to this; if she was hiding here somewhere it meant that she wasn't in danger.

 **"MAL WHERE ARE YOU!"** I shouted in panic hoping I was going to hear her call back to me. However instead of hearing my soul mate I heard Harry groan.

"Right!" I snapped and I stepped away from Evie and I ran up to Harry and I picked him up by the lapels on his jacket.

"Where is Mal?" I barked as I shook him. He groaned again and his head lazily dropped forward and I shook him again angrily.

 **"WHERE IS MAL?"** I roared as I gritted my teeth in irritation. I watched as he groaned for a third time and his eyes lazily rolled open.

"She was here" he muttered.

 **"WELL SHE ISN'T NOW?"** I shouted.

"What?" he asked and his eyes snapped open and he looked around the room.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed as he shrugged away from me.

"No!" he shouted as he stood up and staggered around.

"Grr!" he growled as he ran his fingers of his right hand through his hair.

"No!" he shouted as he kicked the floor.

"What is going on?" I asked. I watched as he looked over to me and I watched as he threw a look of pity at me which made my stomach churn.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly.

"I'm so so sorry" he quickly said as he bit down on his bottom lip.

"Why?" I asked.

"Where's Mal?" I questioned as I started to feel as if I was falling further into despair. If Harry was apologising to me then he must know what Brad has planned and he knows that it isn't good.

"Brad has her; he's taken Mal to Uma" Harry gulped.

"The plan was for me and Brad to come and get Mal-" he started.

"What?" I snapped darkly.

"You have put Mal at risk!" I shouted and I grabbed hold of Harry's lapels on his coat and I pulled him closer to me.

"If one hair has been harmed on her head I will kill you!" I warned him as I gritted my teeth together. I couldn't believe that the pair of them could put Mal at risk like this; however I would make both of them pay!

"I saved her!" Harry screamed.

"What?" I asked slowly as I released my grip on his jacket and he dropped his feet back onto the floor.

"Evie and Mal got away; Brad caught up to them and I stopped him hurting Mal. My plan was to-" he started.

"To?" I questioned as I balled my fists together.

"Get Mal for yourself? I know about your history with Mal Hook!" I spat.

"No" he quickly answered as he took a couple of steps away from me probably just in case I jumped back at him - which to be honest was very likely.

"My plan was to make sure that Mal was safe; when I saved her I was trying to put Evie and Mal into the carriage but something hit my head" he explained as he waved his hands in the air quick to show his panic.

"Mal was here when I was knocked out!" he stressed as he flung his arms into the air.

"Brad must have got out of the office" he muttered in shock before he looked to the right and into the distance.

"Office?" I asked and I watched as Harry looked at me and he nodded.

"He chased Mal and Evie in there" he advised solemnly. I opened my mouth to say something but we all stopped when Evie started to stir on the floor.

"Ask her?" Harry said quickly and I watched as his eyes lit up.

"Evie" I said and I stepped towards her.

"Evie look at me" I added as I crouched next to her; and I watched as she looked at me and she squinted her eyes at me. We stared at each other for a few seconds and I watched as she tried to get her eyes to focus on me.

"Ben?" she muttered.

"Where's Mal Evie?" I asked panic stricken.

"I don't know" she said as she sat up and she slowly looked around.

"Last time I saw her she was fighting with Brad" she advised and I watched as Evie's eyes landed on Harry.

"No!" she screamed as she fell into panic.

 **"NO!"** she shouted as she slid closer to me.

"What?" I asked as I threw a confused look to Evie and Harry.

"Hey! I carried you here" Harry said as he put both hands up in front of him to defend himself.

"Why?" Evie asked concerned.

"What?" she questioned.

"Why would you save Mal and bring Evie here?" I asked dumbfounded. I really didn't like this; why would Harry Hook do this? I knew that he had a history with Mal - was this the reason why he was doing this? Was he trying to do what Brad was doing and take her away from me? I really couldn't believe that they would choose to do this on our wedding day.

"Because I wanted you to see that I can be good" Harry stated.

"I want to have a life that my friends have; Mal said she would speak to you for me" he added which made me pull one brow up in confusion. If Harry was telling me the truth; then I could see Mal having this conversation with him. I could see Mal promising Harry to speak to me; however when I started to think about Mal I just wanted to be with her right now. I didn't know what Brad and Uma were planning and it was scaring me to my core.

"But then Brad took her" he finished sadly as he dropped his head down.

"I see" I noted.

"Well I can kind of see some truth in your story" I advised and I watched as Harry looked up at me and meekly smiled at me.

"However-" I started sternly which made Harry's face drop.

"The only person who can confirm your story is probably Lucifer knows where" I grimaced as I threw my arms in the air in annoyance. I sighed as I looked down at the floor and I started to think how I was going to get Mal out of this situation; what broke me out of my train of thought was when I heard Harry laughing.

 **"WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"** I roared as I stepped towards Harry but I was stopped as both Jay and Carlos stepped in front of me. I threw them both a stern look and they both threw a knowing look; I sighed and shook my head. The last thing I needed to do was fight with Harry. It might make me feel better but it wouldn't help me find Mal.

"I just think it is funny how you speak like Mal" Harry quickly replied.

"That's all" he added as he put his hands in front of him again to defend himself.

"Where have they taken her Harry?" I asked.

"I need to go and get her" I begged as my chest burned. I needed to get to Mal; the longer I was here the more danger she was in.

"I'll take you" Harry advised.

"No!" I shouted.

"Tell me!" I snapped.

"How do I know that this isn't all part of a scheme?" I spat darkly.

"You don't" he dismissed bluntly which made me want to jump back at him. This was killing me; I needed to get to Mal. I could feel that she needed me and we were wasting time; part of me felt like I was falling into a trap where Harry was concerned. But there was also Mal's voice in the back of my mind telling me to trust him.

"You'll have to trust me" he stated.

"Trust you?" I asked incredulously.

"You came here on a scheme to kidnap my soul mate!" I snapped.

"And you want me to trust you?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Why should I?" I snarled.

"Because you know that I care about Mal" he said and I took in a deep breath involuntarily. He was now throwing him and Mal's past in my face. If Harry has done all of this to try and take Mal away from me I wasn't going to let him; Maleficent would have to turn good first.

"Yes what me and Mal had is nothing compared to what you have with her" he added.

"I know that; but she will always mean something to me" he continued as I worked on my breathing to try and calm myself down.

"Just like you I don't want Brad and Uma's plan to come true" he stressed.

"What is Brad's plan?" I asked as a lump started to form in my throat.

"He's going to make sure that you never get her back" Harry advised and I heard my mother and Evie gasp.

"He's going to make her walk the plank isn't he?" Carlos asked slowly and I watched as Harry slowly looked at Carlos.

"Yes" he confirmed sadly.

"Last time you were all there my father's ship was in the port; however Brad convinced Uma to move it somewhere else" he advised everyone.

"You'll not find the ship without me" he stated as he looked at me and we shared a long stern stare.

"Please let me help" he begged.

"She's my friend" he added sincerely. I looked over to Evie, Jay and Carlos and I noted that they were also looking confused at Harry. I looked back at him and I heard Mal's voice in the back of my head telling me that I needed Harry to help get her out of this.

"Fine" I sighed.

"But if you are lying to me" I warned him as I pointed at him.

"I'm not" he replied.

"I promise" he vowed.

"Take us there" I demanded and we all turned to leave the warehouse.

"You go and take care of things for me" I said as I looked at my mother and father.

"Ben dear" my mother said sympathetically.

"Maybe we should come with you" she added as we all stood next to our limousines.

"No!" I said as I shook my head.

"Brad has already taken Mal; I can't let him near you two either" I stated sadly.

"I need to go with Harry" I added.

"With us as well" Jay said as he stepped forward with Carlos.

"Me too" Evie promised as she also stepped forward.

"Evie you have a head injury" Jay said sternly as his eyes looked up at the congealed blood on Evie's head.

"And?" Evie snapped.

"If you think you are going to save our sister without me you have another thing coming" she said darkly. I couldn't help but smile at this; I loved how close Mal, Jay, Carlos and Evie were. They were Mal's family and just like me they would go to the ends of the kingdom for her; just like Mal would do for them.

"Ok" Carlos nodded.

"But if you need to rest-" he started.

"I'll tell you" she finished for him.

"Ok" Jay replied.

"Be careful" my father warned us.

"We will" I promised and I quickly opened the car door and crawled in. I started to feel a little bit better at the fact that we were now going to find Mal; however what was now worrying me was the fact that I didn't know what situation we were going to find her in.

"Hook!" I heard Jay snap after the door closed after us all.

"Yes Jay" Harry answered nervously as the limousine pulled off which made me take a sigh of relief.

"You say you were close to Mal-" Jay started as he gritted his teeth together which made me pull one brow up in confusion at him. Did Jay not know about Mal and Jay's history together? I thought that Mal would have told him; why would she not have done that? Did this this mean that also Evie and Carlos didn't know? I thought they all did.

"Leave it Jay" Evie whined which made me nod to myself. Of course Evie knew; but it worried me that Mal hadn't been so forthcoming with her brothers.

"Did you know?" Jay asked incredulously as he turned and looked at Evie.

"Mal didn't want anyone knowing" Evie muttered sadly as she looked down at the floor.

"You knew she had history with someone on the Isle" Evie stated as she threw a look at Jay.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"But I didn't think it would be you" he added as he grimaced at Harry.

"Thanks Jay" Harry answered back sarcastically.

"How long?" Jay asked bitterly which made my stomach churn. I didn't want to know about his history with Mal; I knew what had happened to a degree. But I didn't know how much Harry was going to divulge - fingers crossed he wouldn't say that much. I didn't want to think about my Mal like that with him.

"What?" Harry questioned.

"Do we really need to go through this now?" Carlos whined and I saw everyone threw a cautious look in my direction. But instead of answering them I just looked out of the window hoping that they would exclude me from this conversation.

"Yes" I heard Jay snap which made me look back at him.

"I want to know how long you 'cared' about my sister?" he asked sarcastically. I watched as Harry threw me another nervous glance before he looked back at Jay.

"If you must know it was the last month before you all came here" Harry advised as I pursed my lips together.

"We ended things the night before Mal came here; but don't worry; there was no title. Mal saw to that" he pressed quickly.

"I see" Jay noted.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"And I know you are going to want to know; but Mal was the one that finished it. She thought I was falling in love with her and she thought that was very dangerous for the pair of us if she failed her mother's plot" Harry explained.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Hmm, I suppose" Jay grumbled as I looked out of the window again. I just hope that this very awkward car ride would finish soon and I would be able to save Mal from whatever despair she was currently in.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thank you for being patient with me as I know I have made you wait a while for these chapters. If I am being completely honest with you all I nearly gave up on my writing all together due to some circumstances that arisen over the last eight weeks. However I managed to get out of that rut with a new outlook which has lit a flame under my ass which is pushing me forward on my writing. I hope you like where I have gone with this story as it is different to anything that I have done on my page so far. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As I felt my eyes start to roll I groaned; I felt a sharp pain to the right hand side of my head and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady the dizziness and the feeling of nausea. I started to question what was happening and then the thought quickly came to me. After Brad had hit Harry on the head making him go unconscious me and him then fought and unfortunately he managed to knock me unconscious as well. I remember feeling so helpless as he stood above me and grinned at me as I fell into darkness which petrified me.

I tried to move however something was pulled tightly against me so I slowly opened my eyes and looked down and started to fill with panic as I was tied to a mast on a ship. And unfortunately for me it wasn't just any ship - it was Uma's.

I quickly looked up and blinked a few times to get my eyes to focus better and I gasped in panic. Last time I saw Uma's ship it was in the port; now it was surrounded mist and a thick fog that you could barely see though. It looked familiar to me; but I didn't know where I was; and if I didn't know where I was how was Ben going to find me. My mind then went onto my perfect Beast and I supressed a sob. I might never get to see Ben again and this was killing me. But there was one thing I was confident of; if I was going to die or endure any torture at the hands of Brad and Uma Ben was never going to leave my mind. He would get me though the despair and the last words that would leave my mouth would be saying that I loved him one more last time. Of course it might not come to this; but I knew the fact that I was now captured my death was a possibly.

"Oh look" I heard a smug dark voice say which made me freeze and the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"She's waking up" they quickly said and I heard footsteps start to make their way towards me.

"Hey Mal" they finished as they stood in front of me with a large grin on their face.

"Hi Uma" I replied.

"Long time no see" I said bitterly which made Uma laugh.

"I know" she chuckled as she tilted her head to the side and looked at me.

"Which is a shame quite frankly" she added as she stepped closer to me.

"I used to love beating you to a pulp" she commented.

"Likewise" I agreed as we both started to glare at each other. I really couldn't believe that of all people on the Isle Brad had to get together with Uma; but saying that it looks like they have bonded over one main thing - their hatred for me.

"I believe the last time I saw you you were screaming to be let out of your mother's basement" I remarked darkly as I reminded her of the last scheme I ever did on the Isle before I left for Auradon.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"And if you remember-" she started as she shoved my right shoulder with her left hand harshly.

"I told you that I would get you back" she reminded me smugly.

"And I did" she added as she danced in front of me.

"With some help from a very good friend of mine" she finished with a sly grin and I heard another dark laugh which made my stomach churn.

"Hey sweet cheeks" Brad flirted as he stepped around the mast and he wrapped his left arm around Uma's waist.

"Hello" Uma sang and I watched as Brad and Uma shared a loving look. I pulled one brow up in confusion; I really didn't know what to make of their relationship. I didn't know whether it was real or whether one of them was using the other. Or were they using each other? I never knew with either of them and if I was being honest with myself I didn't really want to know.

"Did I hear that our little guest of honour is awake?" Brad asked happily.

"Yes she is" Uma confirmed and I watched as they both looked at me with devilish grins on their faces.

"I told you you could rely on me" Brad grinned as Uma looked up at him and grinned at him.

"Yes you did" she purred.

"I'll have to thank you later if you are good" she flirted and I watched as Brad winked at Uma. I then heard a very uncharacteristic giggle escape from Uma's lips which made my eyes widen in shock.

"Do you two mind? I really don't want to bring up my breakfast" I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes at them both.

"Oi!" Brad snarled as he banged his right hand onto the mast next to my head which made my eyes widen in shock again.

"Don't speak to her like that; she's going to be Queen" he advised smugly as he looked back down at Uma.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Queen of what? Most ridiculous decisions because let's face it she is already that!" I spat.

"Shut it!" Uma roared.

"What you are?" I countered.

"Uma there is a reason I dropped him like an old hat" I stated bluntly.

"He will do to you what he did to me" I advised hoping that even though she hated me she could see some of my resolve. I watched as she threw both me and Brad a look before she shook her head.

"Shut up!" she roared again.

"I don't want to think of you two together!" she spat.

"Don't baby" Brad cooed as he reached up and he stroked her left cheek with his right thumb.

"It meant nothing to me" she muttered.

"You've changed your tune!" I spat.

"Before you were sent here-" I started as I attempted to struggle with the ropes that were currently binding me.

"You were saying you wanted to get your creepy hands back on me" I reminded him bitterly as I continued to struggle.

"Well that was before I met Uma" he shrugged.

"Mal my sweet" he flirted which stopped me struggling and I looked at him as I didn't like the tone of voice that he had just used. He then winked at me before he pushed his face close to mine and I had to resist the urge to shudder.

"I only brought you here because I want to teach you and that pathetic king of ours a lesson" Brad muttered.

"You don't mess with me and the VK's!" he spat which made me glare at him.

"Yes there was a point where I thought you playing hard to get gave me a thrill" he advised.

"But not now!" he finished as he pulled his face back away from mine.

"Well answer me this!" I snapped.

"What was the whole I'll marry you so Ben can't?" I asked sarcastically.

"What?" I heard Uma mutter and when I looked over to her I could see that she was hurt by this information.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened in realisation that Brad was also trying to screw over Uma.

"You missed that bit out to Uma" I said as I started to struggle against the ropes again.

"Typical" I growled.

"It was only part of the plan my sweet" Brad dismissed as he stroked Uma's face with his right thumb again.

"You know you are the only one for me" he promised and I rolled my eyes again. The pair of them were welcome to each other; they were both deluded and thought that this plan of theirs was going to go smoothly. Well when Ben found out I was here or if any harm comes to me he will make them all pay!

"Yeah" Uma replied which broke me unwillingly from my thoughts about Ben.

"We will break down the barrier and rule Auradon together" Uma said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"And what is so funny about that?" Brad snapped as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"You are both deluded!" I snapped.

"You both are never getting off this Isle regardless whether I leave here alive or not" I advised them.

"Never!" I spat gleefully at them. I watched as both Brad and Uma threw a dark look at each other before Brad pushed his face close to mine once more.

"We will see about that shall we?" he teased sarcastically. I then went to laugh at him again however what stopped me was when he quickly head butted me; I felt a sudden pain on the bridge of my nose and a crunch which told me that he had just broke my nose.

 **"URGH!"** I shouted out in pain as I let my head drop down as Brad pulled away from me.

"I don't know about you Uma" he started.

"But I think we should start the festivities a little bit earlier than planned" he advised and I looked up at them threw tear filled eyes.

"I think so too" Uma said happily as she threw a pitiful look at me.

"Come on crew!" Brad roared as he dropped his arm from Uma's waist and he started to dance around. I then felt dread start to fill in the pit of my stomach; this was it! The start of whatever sick plan Brad and Uma have planned for me. I knew that both of them were going to be ruthless; what they have both done to me in the past had already proved this. All I could hope for is that Ben found me in time.

"Your new punching bag is here!" he declared and I gulped. The whole ship went quiet for a few seconds before I heard footsteps getting closer to me with various voices laughing menacingly at me. I quickly looked at them before I looked down to the ground; Ben please hurry up. Please save me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Uh oh! Mal has got herself into a lot of trouble, hasn't she? Is Ben going to be able to get to her in time? What is Brad and Uma's plan? Read and find out! MWAH! Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

"Where are you going?" I asked after we had hidden the limousine under a drape just next to the exit of the Isle.

"We need to hide" Harry muttered as he turned and threw a look of disbelief in our direction.

"No!" I spat.

"We need to go to Mal" I advised.

"Ben" Harry said as he stepped towards me.

"Your Majesty!" I snarled as I balled my fist up. I couldn't believe this! Harry said that he would take me to Mal; instead he wanted me to hide. This definitely sounded like a scheme and I couldn't believe that I let myself get dragged into it.

"Yes that" Harry dismissed as he shrugged.

"If you listen to me for one moment please" he said sincerely.

"We need to hide and get resources" he stated as he stepped towards me.

"We are going to need swords; Uma and Brad aren't going to give Mal back just because you said so" he added as he pursed his lips together.

"He's right" Jay agreed solemnly.

"Fine!" I sighed.

"Just be quick" I snapped.

"Of course" Harry nodded.

"Down here" he stated as he nodded in the direction of a dark alley way behind him. He then turned and walked down the dark alley way and we all quickly followed; with me hoping that I hadn't just made a massive mistake in trusting Harry Hook.

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked as I looked around a dirty and dusty living room of a house.

"Erm" Harry said as he walked fully into the room.

"Nowhere important" he dismissed and I looked around again and I noticed the familiar 'Evil Lives' spray paintings on the walls.

"Mal has been here" I noted.

"That would be correct" Harry confirmed as he turned and looked at me. I then felt my stomach churn as I realised where we were; we were in Mal and Harry's hideaway. And I knew what had happened between them and I didn't want to think about the pair of them being like that.

"Your Majesty" he said as he bowed to me before he dropped to the floor and he started to pull up broken and paint chipped floor boards.

"Evie knows where we are" he stated.

"Don't you?" he added as he looked up at Evie.

"Yes" she confirmed and I watched as both Jay and Carlos both threw a stern look at Evie.

"Boys don't be too mad at me; this was Mal's news to tell" Evie replied.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone" she advised.

"Well I will be having a word with her when I see her" Jay stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If we see her!" I spat as I angrily sighed.

"This is taking too long" I whined.

"Don't worry" Harry said as he looked up at me.

"The ship isn't that far" he explained before he looked down and he smiled as he found what he was looking for.

"Yes!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked and I saw as Harry pulled out a large wooden box up from underneath the floor boards.

"I've been planning for something like this" he advised as he also pulled out a large dark brown backpack.

"What's what for?" I asked as I watched as he flung it onto a nearby couch.

"For my move" he stated as he stood up slowly. For his move? Did he think that after all this we would just take him back to Auradon with us? Then as an afterthought that this is what I owed him; if we saved Mal then I couldn't deny that he had earned the right to a second chance.

"Come on!" he said incredulously as he looked at us all in disbelief.

"You can't just leave me here after this" he stressed.

"You know what they do to traitors" he pressed as he threw Carlos, Evie and Jay a look and I saw that they all pursed their lips together and looked down to the ground.

"What?" I asked them. Carlos then looked up at me and he looked really nervous of his answer Part of me wanted to know the answer but I was starting to get very unsettled by their reactions.

"They get hung" he advised sadly.

"Oh" I said as my eyes widened in shock. Harry was right; after this had happened there was no way that I could leave him behind after this. He was breaking all the rules to help ensure Mal's safety and even though I didn't really like the sound of him being anywhere near Mal in Auradon. I knew that Mal loved me and wanted to be with me so Harry wouldn't get in between me and Mal.

"Yeah" I advised and Harry smiled at me.

"Right-" Harry started.

"Weapons are in there" he explained and he opened the box and the latch swung around and banged heavily against the back of the box.

"Everything you should need" he said happily and I noticed that there was a large pile of swords, knifes and pirate guns. I didn't know how long Harry had been planning this for but I had to say that I was very impressed.

"You do know that this is going to get really dirty" he stated as he looked up at me.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"It always is when it comes to Brad" I spat and Harry nodded at me as he handed me a sword, knife and gun. I then took a step back and looked at one of Mal's spray paintings on the wall.

"I'm coming Mal" I muttered.

"I'm on my way"

* * *

"They moved it here?" Evie asked incredulously. I didn't know where we were but the walk here seemed like it went on forever. We were now in a misty and murky fog that you could barely see through. We were currently walking down a wooden port and you could only hear our footsteps and the sound was unnerving me.

"Yes" Harry advised.

"Brad wanted to give the illusion of secrecy!" he spat.

"The beating I got from my father" he shuddered and I pursed my lips together. Mal had told me about the lives that the VK's were subjected to by their parents and I couldn't help but feel sorry for them. If I had known then I would have tried to save them; but now at least I was going to give the second generation a chance - starting the new batch of VK's and Harry.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in Nowhere out there is Maleficent's fortress; that is why it is misty. She didn't want it to be found" Jay explained.

"I see" I noted as I nodded at this information. Of course I knew that Maleifent's fortress was one the Isle somewhere; my parents had told me about it. I just never expected to visit it at all.

"Where is the boat?" I pressed. I watched as Harry opened his mouth to speak but we all stopped when we heard a noise. A noise that ran straight through me and shook me to my core.

"I can hear screaming" I advised panic stricken. I felt my stomach start to burn as I knew who it was; and it was killing me to hear her in pain.

"Mal" I muttered and I ran down the dock and the ship came into view with the dock build up above it. I frantically looked around for a way to get onto the boat however the air filled with Mal's screams again. I looked down in the direction of the screams as the others caught up with me and we all gasped in horror at the scene in front of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, things have taken a turn for the worst, haven't they? Is Ben going to be able to save Mal before it is too late? Read and find out? Mwah! Content warning for violent themes. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

 **"URGH!"** I cried out in pain again. Since Brad's gleeful announcement that their new ' punching bag' was here every member of the crew had taken it in turns to torture me. The front part of my wedding dress had been ripped from me so the front of my legs was exposed; however this didn't stop them hitting, cutting and burning the skin on my face, chest and arms where the bodice of my dress didn't protect.

 **"URGH!"** I shouted out again as a steel bar collided with my right leg. I threw my head forward as I bit down onto my bottom lip. I knew that I drew blood from my lips but I was trying to not concentrate on the sharp pain that was in my legs as they were becoming weaker with every blow.

I heard a noise that told me that the steel bar had been thrown down and I couldn't help but take a sigh of relief. However panic started to fill my body as I didn't know what was going to happen next. I then heard Brad and Uma's dark and evil laugh fill the air and the pirate crew joined in before I heard Brad shout.

"Enough!" he roared and the ship went quiet.

"Let's give her a break" he stated.

"Before we break her completely" he teased and Brad harshly grabbed my head and threw it back against the mast. I groaned in pain again and I watched as a large grin spread across his face as he looked up and down my face slowly.

"Then we will throw her body in the sea" he promised as he tore his eyes away from me and looked at the eager pirate crew that was surrounding us.

"And your pathetic Benny!" Brad spat as he looked back at me.

"Will never see you ever again" he vowed.

"He will find me!" I spat back. Yes I didn't know whether Ben knew where I was right now; but I did know that he would come looking for me. I had to keep it together long enough for him to find me; hopefully it wouldn't be must longer.

"And he will kill you!" I warned him.

"Don't make me laugh" Brad laughed darkly.

"He couldn't even cause a scratch to my boots" he sang as he showed me his dark brown boots.

"Do you like them by the way?" he teased with a smug grin.

"They belonged to that pathetic ex boyfriend of yours" he stated.

"Where is Harry?" I asked panic stricken. What had these animals done to him? He had saved me from Brad and I had promised to speak to Ben about him coming to Auradon. Please tell me that they haven't already hurt Harry!

"I don't know" Brad shrugged.

"And I don't care!" he barked.

"But we have a little welcoming home party planned for when we do see him" he laughed as he looked at Uma and I watched as they both smiled and winked at each other.

"You won't do that" I stated making them both look at me.

"I won't allow it" I added as I tried to struggle against my bindings.

"You won't allow it?" Brad and Uma laughed as Uma slowly got up from her throne.

"Big Bad Reject" she mocked as she slowly walked up to me.

"You won't be able to stop us" she growled as she stood in front of me.

"But I will promise something-" she started as she slid her right hand into my hair and she harshly pulled my head back making me cry out in pain.

"We will throw him overboard" she muttered.

"So you will both be in the same watery grave" she promised as I started to attempt to wriggle away from her.

"You both want to hope that I don't get out of here!" I snarled.

"Or else what?" Uma spat as she threw my head back causing me to shake my head as my vision started to go blurry.

"You can't do anything" she said gleefully.

"No one knows you are here" she reminded me and I let my head drop down. She was right; no one did know where I was. I started to get used to the idea that maybe I wasn't going to get saved; I know that Ben would be looking for me. However if he was going to find me before Brad and Uma carried out their plan was another thing.

"Yes they do!" I heard a voice say and my head quickly snapped up. I don't know how they had managed it; but I was saved. My body started to fill with relief and when my eyes caught Brad's I saw his face drop into distain. Things were about to get really interesting!


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I really enjoyed writing this story; I know that there has been a lot of twists and turns in this series and there is a few more heading your way. Content warning for swearing. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 **"WHAT?"** Uma shouted and the scene went eerily quiet before a group of figures swung through the fog from the dock on ropes. They all landed onto the boat and I couldn't help but let a large but painful smile spread across my face as my eyes landed onto Ben.

 **"HOW?"** Brad roared.

"How do you think?" we heard a voice say and another figure swung onto the ship. And I saw as Harry landed gracefully on the floor in front of Ben, Evie, Carlos and Jay.

"Harry?" Uma growled.

"You await a traitor's death" she warned him darkly.

"Whatever" Harry said as he rolled his eyes at her.

"So this is how it is going to be Mal?" Brad said as he stepped closer to me; I looked to Brad and I heard Ben growl. I looked up at him and I could see that Ben was scowling at Brad and his hands were balled up into fists.

"Your ex-boyfriend and your fiancé" Brad spat making me look at him.

"Against the best thing that you ever had" he said as he held his arms out dramatically.

"Uma won't like that!" I snapped.

"I don't" she agreed darkly.

"But I know that you mean nothing to him!" she spat.

"He's moved on to bigger and better things" she added bitterly with a smug smile.

"Ha!" I laughed sarcastically.

"Mal!" Ben called out to me and I looked over to him.

"Ben!" I called back to him. Our eyes met and I watched as his eyes looked me up and down slowly; I knew that he was taking in what Brad, Uma and their pirate gang had done to me.

"Be careful!" I begged and Ben took a step forward. I didn't know how this was going to go; but I did know one thing. I couldn't bear to see Ben, Harry, Evie, Jay and Carlos go through what I had just gone through.

"Oi!" Brad barked.

"Come any closer and she will pay" he warned as he stepped closer to me.

"Brad-" Ben started as he took another step closer to me and Brad.

"Don't" he added.

"Don't warn me!" Brad shouted as he stepped closer to Ben.

"I promised that I would end this!" he reminded Ben darkly.

"You don't deserve her!" he snarled.

"So if I can't have her-" Brad added and he clicked his fingers. I heard footsteps and I sighed as the tight ropes around me started to weaken. However I was then met with a sudden intense pain in my legs; I hoped that they were going to untie my legs however instead I was pushed harshly into Brad's arms.

 **"NO ONE CAN!"** he shouted as he quickly span me around to face Ben. I pursed my lips together in help stifle the pain as the weight of my full body was pushing down onto my weak and painful legs.

 **"GET OFF ME!"** I screamed as Brad's arms tightened around me.

 **"MAL!"** Ben shouted.

 **"BEN!"** I called out as he stepped towards me again.

 **"STAY BACK** **!"** Brad shouted.

"We would hate for Mal to fall sooner than she should" he mocked.

"Prepare her shackles!" he demanded to the crew behind him and I heard metal scrapping across the floor.

"What?" I asked and I looked to my right and I saw a large bolder and steel shackles waiting a short distance away from me.

 **"YOU BASTARD!** **"** I shouted and I wriggled against Brad. Yes my body was screaming in pain but I needed to fight. I had to try and get him off me; yes I might not be able to go anywhere. But I needed to fight with every fibre of my being as I didn't want to die. Brad put his hand over my mouth to stop me from shouting and I bit down on his fingers. He quickly flung me away and my back landed against the mast again and I started to slide down it slightly. I then saw two pirates step forward and they grabbed the top of my arms and they gripped me tightly. I heard fighting and when I glanced over to the others I could see that Ben, Harry, Evie, Jay and Carlos were all sword fighting with members of Brad and Uma's pirate crew. I watched as Brad and Uma both watched to see what was happening and I shoved the two pirates that were holding me and they growled at me and gripped me tighter.

 **"GET OFF ME!"** I shouted and I heard footsteps and Brad quickly grabbed me and stood behind me.

 **"STOP!"** he shouted and everyone stood still and looked over to me and Brad. I heard a sword slide out of it's sheathe, and I gulped as Brad put his sword blade against my neck.

"Look at what we have here" Brad sang, and I watched as Ben's eyes widened in shock and panic.

"Don't" Ben stated.

"Please?" he begged.

"Look everyone" Brad sang as he threw a playful look at Ben.

"The king is begging" he mocked.

"I like this" he nodded.

"Keep doing it" he stated as he pressed the blade against my neck. I wanted to be sick at the feeling of Brad's hands on me; I couldn't believe that this was even happening! I still felt the burden of putting everyone though this; I wish that I never started this with Brad all those years ago. I wished that I had just spent time alone instead of getting together with Brad. This was my wedding day; I was meant to remember it for the rest of my life; and because of Brad and Uma I would always remember it for the wrong reasons. This is on the assumption that I somehow survive through this.

"Brad don't-" Ben begged.

"If Mal means anything to you-" he started and I pulled one brow up in confusion. Ben was trying to use Brad's feelings for me to help save me. I heard Brad snarl and I took a deep breath in panic.

"Oh stop!" he snapped.

"This slut doesn't mean anything to me" he added as he tightened his arm around me.

"You both just made the game too fun" he stated and Ben threw a longing look at me as he took a step closer to me.

"Ah ah ah!" Brad sang.

"Sword down" he advised.

"Now!" he barked. Me and Ben threw another look at each other; I didn't know how we were going to get out of this; but I did know if we were going to survive this we were going to need to be quick!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? Fingers crossed you are reading this and the story is completed. I have been swinging between moods for proof reading and writing. Unfortunately I have had more drive to write than read. I know that I am keeping you guys waiting a while but at least you are getting some stories and chapters finished. Content warning for themes in this chapter. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

"Come on Your Majesty" Brad mocked.

"You want Mal?" he teased.

"Then throw your sword down" he stated as he nodded down to the ground.

"Then we can talk" he suggested suggestively.

"Ben don't!" I warned.

"Shut it you!" Brad stated as he shoved me.

"Well?" he asked.

"It doesn't bother me how she dies; beheading or drowning-" he continued.

"Your choice!" he snapped.

"Neither!" Ben snapped back.

"Brad you really don't need to do this" Ben stressed.

"Yes I do!" Brad disagreed.

"Why?" Ben asked in a panic.

"Because she left me" Brad grimaced.

"So you think killing her is acceptable?" Ben wondered incredulously.

"If that is the case Uma you want to be ca-" I started.

 **"I SAID SHUT IT!"** Brad roared cutting me off.

"Uma knows what we have is the real thing" he said as he looked over lovingly to Uma and they both winked at each other.

"Deluded" I muttered. Brad snarled and I felt a pain in the right hand side of my head as he quickly struck my head and I fell to the floor at his feet.

"Call me that again!" he growled before he kicked me in the stomach. I gasped as the air was knocked out of my lungs as my stomach started to contract. I groaned in pain and I brought my knees up to my stomach best way I could. I heard Ben shout out to me and Brad kicked me in the stomach again as Ben was pushed back by two pirates.

 **"STOP IT!"** Ben shouted.

"Take me" he added.

"What?" Brad asked in shock.

 **"BEN NO!"** I screamed and Brad quickly kicked me in the stomach again making me cry out in pain.

 **"URGH!"** I shouted.

 **"STOP IT!"** Evie, Jay and Carlos shouted.

"Take me" Ben repeated.

"Let Mal go free?" he pleaded

"Hmm" Brad grunted.

"Well that is a change in events" he said happily.

"Isn't it my sweet?" he asked smoothly as he looked at Uma.

"Yes" she confirmed.

"Hmm" Uma said as he looked Ben up and down slowly.

"We could use him to get off the Isle" she stated.

"Grab him" she instructed and two pirates grabbed Ben and knocked the sword out of his hand.

 **"NO!"** I shouted.

 **"STOP!"** I screamed.

"Don't Ben!" I begged.

"They'll kill you" I screamed.

"Shut up you!" Brad spat at me.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he said smugly as he walked up to Ben. I watched as Brad and Ben both looked at each other for a few seconds before Brad uppercut Ben in the stomach causing Ben to groan in pain.

"Is that the best you have got?" Ben stated bluntly.

"No" Brad laughed.

"I'm just warming up" he warned him.

"Let Mal go then" Ben said as he threw a worried glance at me. Yes I was in pain but I knew one thing for definite I wasn't going to go anywhere unless Ben came with me.

"What?" Uma asked innocently which made me groan.

"Let her go" Ben stated. I watched as Brad and Uma threw a look at each other and my stomach started to sink as I watched Brad slyly wink at Uma. I didn't know what was going through their minds but I knew that I wasn't going to like it; especially if it had anything to do with Ben or my family's safety.

"Ok" he said.

"Help her up" he instructed and I felt two pair of hands harshly help me up to my heavy and painful feet.

"Ben you can't do this" I said sadly.

"I can" he pressed.

"Just get home safely" he said slowly.

"No!" I pressed.

"I'm not leaving without you" I promised and me and Ben threw a loving look at each other.

"Oh how touching" Uma mocked.

"Well as a gesture of good will I will do as his Majesty said" Brad said and he grabbed hold me and dragged me onto the plank at the side of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked panic stricken.

"You said let her go" Brad shrugged.

"You bastard!" I snapped and I tried to struggle against Brad.

"Mal!" Evie cried out as she stood at the side of the ship.

"Evie!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe from him" I apologised as my eyes locked onto the dried and congealed blood that was on the side of her head.

"Don't worry about that" she pressed.

"Brad you better not" Jay warned darkly.

"Or else what Jay?" he snapped.

"You are outnumbered" he said smugly and I tried to shove Brad so he would release his grip on me.

"Stop that!" Brad snapped.

"You'll only fall quicker" he teased.

 **"BRAD!"** Ben shouted.

"Yes your Majesty" Brad mocked.

"Don't!" Ben begged.

"You said you would let her go free" he pressed.

"I never said anything" Brad laughed.

"Brad!" Uma called out.

"Yes my love" Brad replied sincerely.

"End this I'm getting sick of seeing her face" Uma stated as she pulled a disgruntled face.

"As you wish" Brad shrugged and he pushed me and I became unsteady on the plank. I heard Ben, Evie, Jay, Harry and Carlos shout my name as Brad shoved me more harshly and I fell from the plank. Time suddenly became very slow as I flew through the air. I heard everyone shout my name once more and I looked over to them quickly and I watched as they all threw me a look of panic before my eyes locked onto Ben. My body plunged down and I quickly felt the pain as I collided painfully with the cold water. It felt like a thousand sharp knifes stabbing me. I looked up to the sky and my lungs started to heave in panic as my hands and feet were still bound together so I couldn't save myself. I painfully kicked my legs and attempted to stay afloat however I started to feel myself sink. I screamed out and struggled against my bindings in vain and I went under the water. I wriggled around under the water and bubbles escaped from my mouth in panic. My lungs started to heave as I kicked my legs and I was able to fling my head back which made me lift my face up and my head resurfaced. I took another deep breath and due to the current I was dragged underneath the water; however this time when I wriggled due to my exhaustion I was pulled back down. The deeper I was getting dragged down into the water the tighter my lungs felt; I continued to struggle however I felt as if my life was getting dragged out of my body. I looked up and I saw a light above me; everything became calm and my mind went on to Ben. It looked like I was never meant to get my happily ever after; maybe I didn't deserve it. However I wanted the last thought on my mind before death came to greet me was the love of my life.

"I love you Ben" I said to myself and my body become slack as I concentrated on not letting Ben leave my mind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Uh oh! Things have seemed to take a very sinister turn, haven't they? I hope you guys don't hate me for doing this but keep reading guys. We are far from over... RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Harry's POV*_

* * *

 **"MAL!"** I shouted as I watched as she slipped under the water. I then stared at the water and I willed for her to resurface however I fell into despair as I watched as a white blur started to sink into the water.

 **"NO!"** me, Ben, Jay, Carlos and Evie shouted together.

"Oh Brad you are for it now" I warned him darkly as I threw him a sinister look.

"Really?" he laughed as he walked off the plank.

"Let's do a head count shall we?" he mocked.

"One drowned dragon" he joked as he threw a laugh in Mal's direction.

"One captured king" he added before he span around quickly and punched Ben in the stomach again. I grimaced my teeth I couldn't believe that they would do this; but then as an afterthought of course they would. They are villains! I know one thing though if we couldn't save Mal; I needed to save Ben. I owed it to the both of them.

"One soon to be dead traitor" he continued as he pointed in my direction.

"And three rejects" he sang in Evie, Jay and Carlos's direction.

"Against a full pirate crew" he danced around before he slapped Ben across the face.

"Not likely!" he spat.

"I like those odds!" I snarled.

"How?" Uma asked bitterly as she stood next to Brad.

"You are not the captain of this ship" Brad mocked as they both crossed their arms over their chest.

"Uma is" he stated as he nodded in Uma's direction.

"No" I disagreed. This was it! This was the time when my final plan for revenge on the pair of them came into place. They didn't even know what was about to hit them; but I knew that I needed to try and save Mal and her family.

"I am!" I spat.

"Yes you have your own crew and you can keep them" I advised and I watched as both Brad and Uma's face dropped into shock.

"Well certain members" I amended.

"But we have my crew" I advised.

"You don't have a crew" Uma barked.

"I do" I stated back and I watched as Ben's eyes lit up at this information. I knew what was on his mind; as on our way here I stopped off at a few places. Yes it annoyed Ben when I kept stopping and starting and speaking to people. However I needed to put things into place; I needed to ensure all of our safety and I know that after all this was done that he would be grateful for all of my planning.

"Watch" I said smugly and I threw my head back and I let a loud rooster call echo into the fog. It went quiet for a few seconds before we heard the returning rooster call and the twenty VK's I had managed to recruit against Brad and Uma swung onto the ship. There was my sisters CJ and Harriet, Gil, Zevon, Anthony Tremaine, Yzla, Ginny Gothel, Mad Maddy, Gaston Jr, Gaston the third, Diego De Vil, Hadie, Claudine Frolio, Gonzo, Eddie Balthazar, Big Murph, Massie Mim, Maddie Mim, LeFou Deux and Jade Jafar.

"How do you like those apples?" I teased smugly. I watched as Brad and Uma looked at everyone and they grimaced at me before they lifted their swords up in front of them.

 **"ATTACK!"** Brad shouted and everyone started fighting. I quickly slid my sword back into it's sheathe and jumped off the side of the ship; I had wasted enough time. I needed to get to Mal and I needed to get to her now!

I collided harshly with the water and I quickly started to swim down underneath the water. I swung my head around and started to panic as I couldn't find Mal; but then I saw a glimmer of white and I sighed in relief. I continued to dive further down until I found her on the bottom of the sea bed and I slid my left arm around her waist and tried to pull her up. However again I fell into panic when she wouldn't move with me; I attempted to pull her with me again and it was at this point when I noticed that the back of her wedding dress had managed to catch it's self in between two rocks. I pushed myself further down and took my knife out of my left boot and I started to cut away the part of trapped dress and the rope binding her. I started to feel my lungs contact as they started to ache with the pain of being starved of air, but I pushed this away. I needed to get Mal above the surface; yes I didn't know whether we were going to have a good outcome but what I did know is that I needed to return Mal back to Ben one way or another. After finally releasing Mal's dress I slid my knife back into my boot and I flung my arm around Mal's waist; I quickly swam one armed back up to the surface as my body kept screaming at me to hurry up. I felt myself start to weaken but I couldn't give up. Mal needed me, Ben needed me. Heck! My family and friends who were currently fighting above us needed me. As we both resurfaced I started to cough and splutter; I then looked over to Mal and I looked at her pale face before her head rolled onto my shoulder.

"Come on Mal" I begged as I kicked my legs and right arm to keep us both afloat. I then heard Mal take a deep breath before she started to cough and splutter and I couldn't help but smile.

"Mal" I said happily.

"Harry" she muttered as her head rolled back.

"Yes Mal it is me" I confirmed. I heard shouting and screaming above us and I looked up and started to panic.

"Ben" Mal muttered.

"We need to save Ben" she muttered as her eyes rolled.

"I'll save him Mal, I promise" I vowed as I started to swim closer to the ship. Thankfully there was rigging hanging very low so I was able to climb up amongst it; as I had both my feet onto the rigging and then I threw Mal over my right shoulder. I then carefully climbed up the rigging and towards one of the side boats.

"Oh!" I heard a dark voice say and when I looked up I saw that Brad was watching me.

"Oh no you don't!" he growled as he pointed a gun towards me. I quickly started to climb up the rigging and I was just about to climb behind one of the side boats before I heard a bang.

"What's happening?" Mal asked.

"Nothing" I answered back.

"Nothing you need to worry about" I added hoping that this was going to reassure her. I heard another bang and I felt a sharp sting in my left side and I groaned in pain.

"Urgh!" I grunted as I climbed behind the side boat glad that we were now both hidden behind it.

"Harry" Mal muttered as I continued to climb up to the side boat so I could make sure Mal was safe before I went to help everyone else.

"Get in there" I advised and I slid Mal slowly into the side boat. I grinned and smiled when I saw Sammy; I loved the fact that my plan was coming into coition. One of my stops on the way here was to make sure that Sammy was in place so she could take us away. However I was going to change things up slightly; I needed Sammy to take Mal away from here. Before Brad and Uma got to her again.

"Yes Captain" Sammy replied.

"Take her to the safe house; and stay with her until I come back" I advised.

"Yes Captain" Sammy advised. I then stepped back onto the ship; and I walked up to the winch and I quickly and carefully slid them down onto the water. I watched as Sammy started to row back to shore. I then pulled my sword out of it's sheathe and I pushed down onto my left side for a few seconds. I looked around and took the scene in front of me; Ben was bound against the mast where Mal used to be with everyone else fighting around him. When I looked at Ben he looked defeated; like his world had stopped the second that Mal fell from the plank. I heard footsteps head in my direction and I watched as Brad stomped past me as he tried to look for me.

"Now Brad" I stated as I jumped out and he span around and glared at me.

"You're mine" I snarled.

"Harry!" Ben exclaimed.

"Where's Mal?" he asked panic stricken as he tried to struggle against his ropes.

"Don't worry she is safe" I pressed and I watched as his face lit up at this information.

"But you are not Brad if you do not let me take Ben back to Auradon" I snapped.

"Whatever!" he said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes at me. I really didn't see what Uma saw in Brad; I even didn't know what Mal had saw in him. However this wasn't the time to evaluate what made Brad so irresistible to women - I needed to get Ben back to Mal. Otherwise she would kill me!

 **"THINK MAN!** **"** I shouted.

 **"FOR THE LOVE OF LUCIFER!"** I roared.

"He goes missing we have every official on this Isle; they will bring back the death penalty I'm sure" I added.

"What you both are now doing is treason!" I accused.

 **"SHUT IT HOOK!"** Brad shouted at me.

 **"NO!"** I shouted back and I charged at Brad and our swords quickly collided together as we started to sword fight. We kept matching each other stride for stride and I kept backing Brad towards Ben. I swung my sword around and nearly knocked Brad's sword out of his hand and Brad's face fell into shock.

"I am going to end this" he growled.

"Whatever!" I snapped back sarcastically and we continued to sword fight. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Ben was struggling against his ropes so I shoved Brad and he fell backwards over a nearby chest. I then looked at Ben and we shared a look before I swiped my sword in the direction of Ben's ropes and they fell from him.

 **"NO!"** Brad shouted.

"Yes!" I snapped as I turned and picked up a nearby sword and threw it in Ben's direction.

"Is she really safe?" he asked hopefully as he caught it.

"Yes" I confirmed.

"We need to get you off here or she will kill me" I stated.

"Yeah; I need to get to her" he replied sincerely.

"Neither of you are going anywhere" Brad barked and he charged at Ben and I shoved him out of the way and my sword collided with Brad's. Me and Brad continued to sword fight as Ben sword fought with Desire. I watched as Jay jumped forward after disarming Bernie and he shoved Desire and she fell into the water below. I then saw out of the corner of my eye that Jay shoved Ben onto the last side boat as Evie and Carlos also jumped onto it. I shoved Brad away again and he became unsteady on his footing.

 **"JUST GO!"** I shouted as I threw them a look. As I looked back at Brad I had to quickly jump out of the way to stop his blade swiping my face.

 **"NO!** **"** I heard a voice say and the next thing I knew I saw Ben quickly catch Brad's sword with his own and they continued to sword fight.

"Get on the boat" Ben advised as he continued to meet Brad's strides.

"No!" I said as I held my left-hand side.

"Yes!" Ben exclaimed and he shoved me onto the boat and I landed next to Carlos with a loud clatter. I glanced up and I watched as Ben shoved Brad back and Brad fell back onto the floor. Ben then span around and jumped onto the boat; as Ben sat down next to me Jay quickly swung his sword and chopped the rope on the winch and we all dropped to the sea below.

 **"NOO!"** Brad shouted.

 **"GET THEM!"** Uma screamed. We all then ducked as shots were fired in our direction; I heard Evie scream as Jay and Carlos started to row us away from the ship.

"Let's get out of here" Carlos panted.

"Yes" Jay breathed back.

"Where's Mal?" Ben asked and I turned and looked at him and I noticed that he was giving me a look of panic.

"With Sammy, Smee' daughter" I advised.

"They should be in the safe house by now" I added.

"I hope so" Ben said and he started to nervously fidget with the rings on his left hand.

"Then we can all get out of here" he added as he looked out to shore and pursed his lips together.

* * *

 _*Ben's POV*_

* * *

As the view of Harry's 'safe house' came into view; I quickly sped up and ran behind the fence. I heard everyone else's footsteps quicken behind me as I stormed through the front door. I quickly ran into the living room and my eyes widened at the scene in front of me.

Mal was lying on her right-hand side on the couch; her body still bruised, beaten and burnt and her drenched hair clung to the side of her face. Kneeling on the side next to her was a ginger haired girl (who must be Sammy), wearing red trousers and a blue and white stripy shirt.

"Your Majesty" Sammy said before she stood up and bowed to me.

"Mal" I muttered not taking my eyes from Mal.

"How is she?" I asked as I looked in Sammy's direction as I stood next to Mal.

"She's awake, just" she confirmed which made me take a sigh of relief. I nearly lost Mal; and I knew one thing for definite. I was going to make sure that something like this was never going to happen ever again.

"But very weak" Sammy muttered.

"I'm sorry" she apologised as panic hit the tone of her voice.

"I didn't know what else to do" she added.

"That's ok" I said as I looked back at Mal.

"You did everything you could" I said reassuringly.

"Help me lift her" I advised and she stepped out of the way so I could get closer to Mal. We both rolled Mal into her back before I slid my arms under her and I picked her up in a bridal hold. My stomach and chest whined in protest due to Brad's blows but I ignored it. What mattered now is getting Mal to safety; and we needed to do it now!

"Let's go" I said as I started to head for the door. I watched as Carlos, Evie and Jay all looked in Mal's direction before they went to turn to leave. However out the corner of my eye I noticed that Harry was stood still - I thought he wanted to come with us?

"Harry" I said as I stopped and looked at him.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Coming?" I asked as I tightened my arms around Mal.

"Are you leaving Captain?" Sammy asked sadly as she looked up at Harry.

"Yes" he confirmed as he picked up the backpack that he left on the couch waiting for him.

"Oh ok" she said as she looked down to the ground.

"You try and stay out of trouble" Harry said as he stepped up to her and she looked up at him. I watched as they shared a loving look and then it hit me; Harry and Sammy were more than just friends. And if the roles were reversed I wouldn't be able to leave Mal easily.

"Harry bring her" I advised making both of them look at me in shock.

"What?" they asked together incredulously.

"Come with us" I said to Sammy.

"I don't have anything" she said in a panic.

"We will sort everything out later; just come on" I advised and I turned and ran out of the house. I heard their footsteps behind me and I grinned when I saw that Jay and Carlos had the limousine already to go. Me and Evie then slowly and carefully placed Mal into the limousine and I slid in next to her and pulled her close to me. Harry and Sammy then closed the door behind me and ran around the car and opened the other door and climbed in. I watched as they shuffled their way to the other side of the limousine to give me and Evie room to look after Mal as Evie closed and locked all the doors.

Jay quickly kicked the limousine into life and I held onto Mal tightly as he drove away.

"Everything will be ok my angel" I said as I looked down at Mal and I stroked her left cheek with my right thumb.

"I promise" I vowed.

"There's the barrier" I heard Sammy say.

"And there's Brad and Uma!" Harry exclaimed.

"Jay hurry!" Evie shouted.

"On it!" I heard Jay say still not taking my eyes from Mal.

"Carlos do the honours" I heard Jay say. I then heard a click which told me that Carlos opened the barrier so we could return home. As soon as we passed the barrier entrance. I heard Carlos press the button again making the Isle side of the barrier lock which meant we were safe! We were all safe! Now all we had to do is make sure Mal was ok and get her well. Yes I know that we probably weren't going to get married today but this didn't matter. What mattered was that me and Mal still had each other and I would make sure that nothing like this ever happened again!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, what do you think so far? I know I ask you a lot, but it means a great deal to me that you read this story and I really do hope that you like it. Also a content Warning for swearing in this chapter.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

As my eyes lazily rolled and a feeble groan escaped my mouth everyone around me went silent. I didn't know where I was but all I could remember was the cold water of the Isle suffocating my ribcage. Then I was pulled out and placed into the care of a smooth and calming voice. I didn't know who they were, but I did recognise them; I also remember her placing me on a warm and comfortable surface before she slowly stroked my head. She promised me that everything was going to be ok; but I didn't know how. My body felt so weak to respond and I just let myself lie as this mysterious figure cleaned my wounded and burnt body.

I heard someone say my name as they tightened their arms around me which brought my back to the present moment; I groaned again before a smile spread across my lips. I would know that voice anywhere; my perfect Benny.

"Ben?" I muttered as my eyes slowly opened. My eyes instantly landed on Ben and I felt a warmth in my chest as I filled with relief. Last time I had saw Ben I had been falling down into what felt like the abyss. But now I couldn't help but sigh being back in his strong embrace.

"Mal" he smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"Hey you" he teased.

"I thought I was going to lose you" I said sadly as I tightened my arms weakly around Ben. I felt my arms ache in protest, but I ignored them; I needed Ben close to me. Yes I was in pain but I pushed this all to one side; yes it was distracting me but I just concentrated my eyes on Ben's.

"Same" he agreed as Ben pulled me into a hug.

"I love you " he said over my shoulder.

"I love you too" I replied as I pulled away and me and Ben smiled at each other. Me and Ben started to get lost in each other's eyes before he pushed his face closer to mine. I quickly froze as the memory of Brad pinning me down and kissing me came to my mind; and I quickly turned my face to the side so his lips caught my left cheek.

"What?" he asked and when I looked at him I watched as concern hit his eyes. I felt guilty that I was kind of taking it out on Ben; but I was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt because I was unable to stop Brad. The memory of Harry saving me then came to me and I slowly and painfully moved my head and my eyes landed on Harry and we both smiled at each other. It was at this point that I noticed that Sammy Smee was sitting next to her; and then it hit me! She was the voice that was reassuring me; she was the one who looked after me! I had to remember to thank her properly later on.

"Mal" Ben said and I turned and looked back at him. I bit down on my already painful bottom lip as I watched as panic started to show in his eyes.

"I can't" I muttered.

"I really sorry but I can't" I said sadly.

"Hey" Ben quickly replied and he pulled me towards him.

"Tell me what is wrong?" he muttered as he inched his face closer to mine.

"I can't" I shook my head. Yes I knew that I needed to tell Ben about what happened in the warehouse; but I didn't want it to be in front of everyone. Even though they probably knew anyway.

"Why?" Ben muttered.

"Everyone is here" I advised and I watched as Ben quickly looked at everyone before he looked back and nodded at me.

"At home though, right?" he wondered as he pursed his lips together.

"Yes" I confirmed as my stomach started to burn. I hated the fact that me and Ben had to go through yet another situation with Brad - hopefully that this would be the last.

* * *

For the rest of the ride to Auradon Castle me and Ben cuddled in silence; I didn't want to hurt Ben but I knew that I had to tell him what nearly happened this morning. I heard Ben tell everyone that Fairy Godmother and Doctor Cameron were waiting to help look after and heal everyone when we all returned.

I smiled at this information; as my eyes quickly swept over everyone and I noticed every cut, burn and wound on their skin. I started to feel guilty at the fact that they all had to go through this because of me. I dreaded the day that I met Brad; the amount of drama that we had all had because of that bastard was unreal. Uma was very welcome to him! They seemed to be a perfect match! I would need to make it up to everyone; even if they didn't want me to. They were my family, Harry and Sammy now included, and I would love them and do anything for them without question.

* * *

As we arrived at Auradon Castle everyone climbed out giving me and Ben more room to manoeuvre me carefully out of the car. Ben carefully slid me onto the back seat and he slid out of the car; I glanced out of the door and I saw as Belle's, Adam's eyes widened as they took in my appearance.

A wheelchair was pushed closer to the car and Ben held his hands out; I slid closer to him. My legs ached in protest and I sat on the edge of the seat. I then slowly spun around with Ben's help and lifted my arms up slowly and Ben wrapped his arms around my waist and carefully picked me up. I snuggled my head against the crux of his neck and he placed me into the wheel chair. Ben stood behind my wheelchair and he turned it and he started to push me towards Auradon Castle. I heard Belle and the Fairy Godmother gasp in shock at my appearance as Adam's and Doctor Cameron's eyes widened in shock.

"Let's get you in here my dear" Belle said sadly as Ben pushed me towards the main doors of Auradon Castle.

"We will take good care of you" Fairy Godmother promised which made me meekly smile at her.

"What on Auradon happened?" Adam asked.

"Father later" Ben said as he quickly pushed me past everyone and into Auradon Castle's main hall.


	15. Epilogue

_*Epilogue*_

* * *

 **Content warning for themes suggested in this chapter!**

* * *

The next hour was a complete blur; after Doctor Cameron had checked everyone over. Fairy Godmother then asked for Ben's permission to use magic, so she could quickly heal everyone. Ben quickly nodded as he pulled me closer to him; yes magic was normally prohibited but this was seen as a special circumstance.

I watched as Fairy Godmother went through everyone and healed and magically repaired our clothes. When she finally came to me our eyes locked and she warned me that it was going to hurt slightly. I told her to hit me with her best shot; she then nodded before she waved her wand and pointed it in my direction.

I felt a sharp and sudden sting and my body jolted and I felt a snap and my joints went slack for a few seconds. I cried out in pain and I felt Ben squeeze my hand; I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something but stopped when my body suddenly started to tingle. My body then felt warm and as I looked down I watched as every cut, burn and wound slowly started to fade. As pain started to elude my body I sighed as I rested my head against the pillow underneath my head. I heard Fairy Godmother's voice again and I saw a flash and my wedding dress returned to the perfect purity that it was this morning.

Harry and Sammy were then directed into another room; followed shortly by Adam, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Belle. They advised that they were going to explain how things are here; and also send guards to Sammy's house on the Isle to collect her belongings. I was happy that they were both getting a chance to live a better life; even more so Harry. I always knew that Harry was different; he was like me, Evie, Jay and Carlos and I couldn't wait to let him and Sammy become part of our family.

* * *

Before everyone left the room me and Ben told everyone that we still wanted to get married however we would have to change certain things. We knew that we would have to have a shorter wedding reception, but this didn't matter; what mattered was that me and Ben were married.

* * *

As the door closed behind everyone my stomach started to flutter as I started to worry about Ben's reaction when I told him what happened this morning. A part of me knew that when he heard he might go after Brad and this is the last thing I wanted. I never wanted Ben or any of my friends or family to go back to the Isle ever again. If anyone went back to the Isle after what had happened today Brad and Uma were make them pay for what happened.

"Right" Ben said slowly as he took both of my hands in both of his and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Come on spill" he said as he pursed his lips together.

"Why would you not let me kiss you before?" he asked as he squeezed my hands again.

"Straight to the point" I sighed as I looked down to the ground.

"Well I am worried Mal" he stated.

"I know" I muttered as I kept my eyes down to the ground.

"I didn't let you kiss me Ben because I feel guilty" I admitted as I bit down onto my bottom lip.

"Why?" he asked, and I slowly looked up at him and I watched as Ben's breathing suddenly changed as he started to panic.

"When I was in the warehouse Brad knocked E unconscious and he managed to pin me down-" I quickly said, and my mind quickly started to play what happened between me and Brad this morning.

"Erm" I added as I looked down again.

"He didn't, did he?" I heard Ben ask slowly.

"No!" I exclaimed as I looked back up at him and I squeezed his hands.

"But he kissed me, and his hands roamed all over my chest" I advised, and I watched as Ben grimaced at me.

"He only stopped because Harry hit him on the head and knocked him out" I said hoping that I wouldn't need to go into it any further at the moment as my mind spitefully played Brad on top of me.

"I know" he advised.

"He told me" he confirmed.

"But why would that make you feel guilty?" he wondered out loud.

"Because I couldn't stop him" I said as a lump started to build in my throat. I hated the fact that Brad had made me feel so weak and helpless but I was more filled with guilt as I didn't want to hurt Ben any further. But I knew that I couldn't keep this away from Ben; he needed to know. I didn't want to start our marriage with secrets.

"I felt bad for you; if Harry didn't stop him Ben he would have raped me and I was powerless underneath him. He had me crushed onto the floor and my dress was in the way" I cried as tears started to flow down my cheeks.

"Hey" Ben said.

"Come here" he advised and he pulled me into a hug.

"Mal you don't need to feel guilty; none of this was your fault" he stated.

"How?" I quickly asked as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"I could have stopped him" I stressed.

"It sounded like you were in a very hard situation Mal; I don't blame you so please don't feel guilty" he advised as he slowly stroked my back with his right hand in an attempt to soothe me.

"None of this is your fault" he repeated.

"I wish I never met him in the first place" I sighed as I wiped my nose.

"Yes well that would make both of us" he agreed as he continued to trace patterns up my back.

"But it has happened" he sighed.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"Main thing is we are both ok" he said with a weak smile.

"We nearly weren't though" I pressed.

"What were you playing at giving yourself up like that? Brad could have killed you" I stressed.

"I thought I was saving you" Ben said as he started to look into my eyes.

"You were technically" I said as I cupped Ben's face in both of my hands.

"Just we were dealing with a psychopathic looney tune" I advised darkly.

"Ben come here" I added.

"What?" Ben asked and I quickly pressed my lips against his and we shared a brief but loving kiss. I was glad that Ben wasn't hell bent on going to the Isle again; but as I felt Ben pull me closer to him I knew that was on his mind. He wasn't going to put himself or me at risk like that; I knew that he was angry but he was concentrating on the fact that we still had each other.

"I see" he smiled after we broke away from each other.

"I love you" Ben said lovingly as he reached up and cupped the left-hand side of my face with his right hand.

"I love you too" I replied and Ben pressed a long and loving kiss against my lips. When Ben deepened the kiss I moaned against his lips and I slid my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Ben's arms wrapped around my waist and me and Ben broke apart breathlessly for a few seconds before our mouths eagerly found each other's once more for a brief kiss.

"I don't think I need to speak to you about Harry then" I teased as I rested my forehead against his.

"Sammy I didn't expect though" I admitted.

"Well he just didn't save you once; he saved you twice" Ben answered.

"Yeah I need to thank him" I smiled.

"And her" I added.

"Should we invite them to the wedding?" I asked.

"Yes that would be nice" he replied happily.

"Are you ok with Harry being here?" I asked as I hoped that this wasn't going to be a problem.

"Yes I would be more concerned if he didn't bring his girlfriend with him" Ben replied.

"Girlfriend?" I asked. Sammy was Harry's girlfriend? I didn't see that one coming but then again part of me knew that Harry would move on to someone else. I now knew that what me and Harry had was just lust; what me and Ben had was love and I wanted Ben to know that I only wanted him and this is how it would stay.

"Yes" he confirmed.

"Sammy is his girlfriend; Harry explained when you were unconscious that he was going to ask for Sammy to come afterwards. Two dragons with one stone ey?" he added.

"Apparently so" I agreed.

"Ben" I said as an idea came to me; after what had happened today all I wanted was to be with Ben. I didn't want to leave his side; and in all honesty I think Ben would just be as unsettled as me if we had to be kept apart for any amount of time.

"Yes?" he replied happily.

"I want to change something in our wedding" I advised.

"Right?" he asked slowly as he pulled one brow up in confusion at me.

"What?" he wondered out loud.

"I want to walk down the aisle with you" I confessed.

"If that is ok?" I asked.

"That is perfect" he smiled.

"I didn't want to leave your side anyway" he advised as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Then it is settled then" I teased and Ben chuckled at me. Me and Ben then smiled at each other for a few seconds before we pressed our lips against each other's once more and we fell into a long and loving kiss.

* * *

A few minutes later Belle then came to see us and we told her of our plans. She smiled warmly at us both and she told us that she was glad that things had happened the way that it had. She was glad that both me and Ben were able to return safely; but she thought that me, Ben, herself and Adam would need to talk about security options. Which to be honest I thought was a really good idea.

Belle then advised us that Adam has sent out Fairy Godmother and the other fairies and magical creatures to go and secure the dome. This made me fill with relief; as I half expected that Brad and Uma were going to do something further. Me and Ben were very unsettled until Adam walked into the room and said that the dome had been repaired and everyone was still under the dome.

* * *

Me, Ben, Adam and Belle then walked into the main hall and we saw that everyone was waiting for us. However both Harry and Sammy were dressed differently; Evie had obviously given them clothes to change into.

Harry was now dressed into a smart black jacket, trousers and shiny shoes with white shirt. He was also wearing a dark red waistcoat and a red tie to match. Sammy was wearing a slim line light blue dress that had sequences on the corset. Evie had also arranged her strawberry blonde hair into a neat plait and also given Sammy a pair of light blue pumps. I love the fact that Evie always made extra's when it came to clothing. She always planned for every eventuality.

"Harry" I said happily as I stood in front of him.

"Mal" he replied.

"Sorry" he quickly apologised and my face dropped.

"Lady Mal" he said and he bowed to me.

"Harry" I repeated as I curtsied to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you; for not just saving me once. But twice" I said sincerely.

"Anytime Purple" he chuckled.

"Purple?" Ben asked and I looked over to him.

"That is what he used to call me" I advised.

"I see" he noted.

"I won't do it if you don't like it" Harry quickly added nervously.

"No it's ok" I said and I watched as Ben nodded in approval. I smiled at Ben and he winked at me; by the looks of it Ben and Harry could get along and I thought that this was a very good thing indeed.

* * *

The rest of the day went like a blur; me and Ben travelled to Auradon Castle together in the closed roof carriage; while the others followed in the royal limousine.

We waited in silence until someone opened the door and Ben climbed out; he then offered me his hand and I slid my hand into his and I let him lead me out of the carriage. I watched as that even though the crowds around us screamed and cheered at our arrival; some people looked confused. I know how this was going to look to people but this didn't matter. We weren't going to let this story get out; the last thing we needed people knowing was that there was a breach in the dome.

Me and Ben then walked down the aisle slowly with Evie, Jane and Lonnie slowly following behind. We made our way towards Fairy Godmother, who had a large smile on her face. Me and Ben then turned and looked at each other and instead of taking each other's hands we wrapped our arms around each other's waists.

All the way through the ceremony mine and Ben's gaze never broke; and nothing else came to my mind apart from Ben. My beautiful, perfect Beast - my soul mate. My husband.

* * *

 **Hey guys, thank you for coming on this journey with me. I know that I have kept you waiting quite a while and I am sorry about that. I really enjoyed writing this particular part of my "Oh What A" series; in fact I have enjoyed the whole series.**

 **I also wanted to make sure every main character that I have used in this series got their happy ending and I was over the moon that I was able to do this story.**

 **This particular story was meant for another series, with different characters but it didn't quite fit right.**

 **And I know some of you if not most of you are aware there is another part coming your way soon so keep your eyes peeled for it. (It should be getting posted straight after this chapter!)**

 **As always much love,**

 **RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS.**

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
